


icarus falls

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Seulgi tidak ingin menengok ke belakang. Seulgi hanya ingin berjalan tenang di kehidupannya.Jongin adalah masa lalu. Seulgi sudah menganggapnya menjadi bagian yang berbeda dari kehidupannya.Namun, Seulgi selalu menemukan jalan kembali.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini.

.

.

.

Seulgi memasuki lobi kantor agensi yang cukup lengang. Hanya ada dua staf yang memberinya salam singkat, dan tampaknya sedang terburu-buru. Ia langsung menuju lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai ketiga.

Di lantai tiga pun lengang. Hanya ada satu staf yang berlalu dari koridor kanan.

Begitu ia tiba di persimpangan koridor, dari arah kiri, tiga orang keluar dari pintu sebuah ruangan. Mereka bercanda,

[....]

Tak Seulgi sadari Jongin menoleh ke arahnya ketika ia memasuki ruangan, menatapnya cukup lama sebelum berbelok dan Junmyeon mengusiknya lagi.

.

.


	2. thing that will put everything back in place

Seulgi turun dari mobilnya. Ia harus parkir di bagian dalam _basement_ , jauh sekali dari pintu masuk depan maupun samping. Ada beberapa mobil yang sudah parkir di dekat pintu utama, sehingga ia harus mengalah masuk ke dalam.

Ia sengaja mengambil jalan memutar ke pintu utama. Sekalian jalan-jalan untuk olahraga. Salah satu mobil yang terparkir cukup familiar untuknya, sering datang ke apartemen ketika ia dan teman-temannya masih tinggal bersama, dan beberapa kali pula datang ke apartemennya jika Juhyun sedang berada bersamanya. Junmyeon memang tak pernah mau mengganti mobil lamanya.

Seulgi memasuki lobi kantor agensi yang cukup lengang. Hanya ada dua staf yang memberinya salam singkat, dan tampaknya sedang terburu-buru. Ia langsung menuju lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai ketiga.

Di lantai tiga pun lengang. Hanya ada satu staf yang berlalu dari koridor kanan.

Begitu ia tiba di persimpangan koridor, dari arah kiri, tiga orang keluar dari pintu sebuah ruangan. Mereka bercanda,

“Aku akan merekam video saat rambutmu dicukur, Jongin-ah!” Junmyeon. Dia menggandeng orang yang dia sebut, sembari mengacak rambutnya. Di belakangnya, Minseok tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, Junmyeon menyadari kedatangannya. “Oh, hai, Seulgi-ah! Kelihatannya terburu-buru sekali.”

Seulgi mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya menjawab salam itu singkat, “Hai. Iya, sudah ditunggu.”

Minseok menepuk bahunya sambil berlalu. Seulgi sempat menepuk lengan pria itu sebentar sebagai salam sebelum melangkah lebih cepat.

Ia hanya sempat tersenyum singkat pada Jongin yang cuma meliriknya sembari mengulas senyum yang benar-benar tipis. Seulgi menghela napas panjang, tetapi membiarkan semuanya berlalu dengan berlari, berusaha mencapai ruangan yang ia tuju lebih cepat untuk mengalihkan diri.

Tak Seulgi sadari Jongin menoleh ke arahnya ketika ia memasuki ruangan, menatapnya cukup lama sebelum berbelok dan Junmyeon mengusiknya lagi.

* * *

Urusannya selesai kurang dari setengah jam. Seulgi langsung pulang, menyetir dengan lambat. Sesekali ia menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya. Ia jadi kepikiran apa yang diobrolkan Junmyeon di koridor tadi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini memang sudah waktunya. Barangkali apa yang ia pikirkan memang benar.

Jongin akan berangkat wajib militer.

Teman-teman Jongin; Taemin, Moonkyu, Ravi, semuanya sudah berada di kamp. Barangkali dia akan segera menyusul. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok baru pulang, sehingga bagi grupnya, ini saat yang tepat.

Setahu Seulgi, sepanjang pemantauannya di internet dalam beberapa hari ini, tidak ada berita tentang itu. Mungkin mereka bertiga berada di kantor untuk mengurus hal itu.

Seulgi menghela napas dalam-dalam.

 _Sudah bukan urusanku lagi_.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Juhyun menginap di apartemennya. Ada masalah dengan sistem pipa gas dan air apartemen Juhyun, pemilik gedung pun meminta waktu dua hari sampai seluruh masalah di lantai tersebut benar-benar selesai.

Juhyun baru selesai menyetrika pakaian-pakaian yang dibawanya. Seulgi bermain gim di laptop. Tak lama kemudian, Juhyun bergabung dengannya, duduk di samping Seulgi yang sudah bosan bermain gim dan memutuskan untuk membaca-baca artikel di internet. Hari-hari cuti seperti ini memang menyenangkan untuk menggali hal-hal baru baginya.

“Ada berita apa hari ini?” tanya Juhyun sambil menyeruput _infused water_ yang baru dikeluarkannya dari lemari es.

“Tidak ada yang menarik. Biasa saja.” Seulgi pun membuka tab baru untuk memperlihatkan pada Juhyun portal berita yang baru saja ditutupnya. “Ada junior kita yang baru kembali dari Amerika dengan membawa penghargaan, lalu senior yang menikah, lalu— _tunggu_. Berita ini tidak ada sebelumnya ....”

Tangan Seulgi langsung dingin dan jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat berita yang terpampang besar di laman utama, dengan label ‘ _breaking news_ ’. Nama ‘Kai’ tertulis sebagai tajuk utama. Juhyun bahkan mendekat ke arah monitor, dan berbisik terkejut.

_[BREAKING NEWS] KAI “EXO” DIDUGA TERLIBAT KASUS PENGGUNAAN OBAT-OBATAN TERLARANG_

Seulgi dan Juhyun saling pandang. Mata Seulgi membelalak, dan ia dengan refleks menggeleng-geleng. Juhyun mengarahkan kursor untuk membukanya.

“Aku baru bertemu dengannya dua hari lalu, unnie ...,” bisik Seulgi tanpa sadar.

Juhyun tak menjawab. Dia membaca cepat barisan paragraf berita tersebut. Seulgi akhirnya menatap monitornya lagi, mendapati banyak gambar-gambar tangkapan layar sebuah ruang obrolan.

_Siang ini, sebuah sumber membocorkan ruang obrolan yang ditemukan di ponsel lama Kai “EXO” yang hilang beberapa waktu yang lalu._

_Ruang obrolan tersebut berisi pesan-pesan dari Kai yang menawarkan obat-obatan terlarang pada seseorang berinisial ‘A’._

_Baik Kai maupun agensi belum memberikan keterangan terkait berita ini._

Seulgi masih tercenung. Ia secara autopilot menggulirkan layar ke bawah, tetapi Juhyun langsung mencegahnya, “Peraturan pertama, jangan buka kolom komentar.”

Seulgi menoleh, tatapannya masih kosong.

“Itu tidak sehat,” tambah Juhyun lagi, langsung menutup jendela berita tersebut. Dia menggeleng-geleng. “Hei, kau baik-baik saja?”

“Aku tidak percaya.”

Juhyun mengangguk pelan. “Aku tahu.”

Seulgi masih menggeleng-geleng. “Ini tidak mungkin.”

“Apapun bisa jadi mungkin, Seulgi-ah.”

Seulgi menunduk, menatap kibor laptopnya sambil merenung. “Kau percaya, unnie?”

Juhyun bergeming. Seulgi menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Ia bahkan mengulangi pertanyaannya, “Kau percaya, kan?”

“Kita tunggu saja penyelidikannya.”

Seulgi mengusap keningnya. “Teman-temannya sedang tidak bersamanya. Taemin-oppa, Moonkyu-oppa .... Di saat-saat seperti ini ....”

“Masih ada EXO. Junmyeon pasti akan bersamanya.”

Seulgi diam saja.

“Perlu kuhubungi dia?”

“Siapa? Junmyeon-oppa?”

Juhyun mengangguk, menjangkau ponselnya di sudut meja.

“Aku mau bertemu langsung. Tanya dengan Junmyeon-oppa dia ada di mana.”

Tanpa menjawab, Juhyun langsung bertindak dengan membuat sebuah pesan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia berhenti, hanya untuk menghela napas panjang dan menatap Seulgi lagi yang tampaknya sudah bisa menguasai dirinya. Perempuan itu membaca portal-portal berita lain dengan saksama. “Seulgi-ah.”

“Ya? Dia ada di mana?”

“Kau ternyata masih sangat peduli pada Jongin.”

“Dia _temanku_ —oke, mungkin kami tidak pernah lagi sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi dia sedang kena masalah dan aku sedang berusaha untuk ... untuk ....”

“Membantunya?”

Seulgi menggeleng. “Aku tidak mungkin bisa.”

Juhyun menawarkan opsi lain, “Supaya dia tidak merasa sendirian?”

Seulgi menghindari tatapan Juhyun. “Oke ... sebenarnya dia punya teman-temannya.”

Juhyun membiarkan Seulgi memilih kata-kata, yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa perempuan itu ungkapkan sama sekali. “Kau masih ingin memperbaiki segalanya dengan Jongin.”

“Juhyun-unnie, ini bukan saatnya untuk membahas hal itu. Aku, dulu adalah temannya. Jika dia membutuhkan seseorang, aku harus ada. Sudah seharusnya begitu, kan? Kau yang mengajariku seperti itu.”

Juhyun menatapnya tegas. “Bagaimana kalau berita itu benar?”

“Kita tunggu saja penyelidikannya,” ucap Seulgi membalikkan kata-kata Juhyun.

Juhyun pun mengirimkan pesan yang diminta Seulgi pada Junmyeon.


	3. somehow, someone has to break that wall

Bagi Seulgi, waktu sekarang berlalu begitu lambat. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia mengecek portal berita, dan segala tentang Jongin berhamburan di sana. Mulai dari berita yang sama dan diulang-ulang hanya dengan kalimat berbeda, sampai pewarta-pewarta yang membahas napak tilas karir Jongin sejak masa debutnya, berita-berita penting tentangnya, hingga sorotan-sorotan kekurangannya (yang bagi Seulgi sangatlah tidak penting). Ia begitu menahan diri untuk tidak membuka berita dulu, membiarkan waktu berlalu sampai jeda yang cukup untuk berita lain yang menyatakan kebenaran berita itu muncul.

Ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Juhyun mengajaknya keluar setelah ini, mereka tidak memasak apa-apa untuk malam hari. Seulgi mandi dengan terburu-buru.

Begitu ia keluar, Juhyun sudah menunggunya di pintu kamar mandi, dekat tempat tidurnya. Dia langsung menyambar Seulgi begitu mata mereka berserobok, “Jongin tidak bisa dihubungi.”

“Bahkan Junmyeon-oppa tidak bisa?”

“Mereka sudah bicara, tetapi Jongin menolak untuk dihubungi siapa pun dulu.”

“Bagaimana kalau dia sendirian?!” Seulgi mulai merasa panik.

“Tidak. Dia bersama pengacara dari agensi, dan kemungkinan besar dia berada di kantor sekarang. Junmyeon bilang itu yang terakhir kali dia sampaikan sebelum menonaktifkan ponselnya.”

“Kenapa Junmyeon-oppa tidak menyusulnya ke kantor?”

“Satu hal yang kita mengerti dari mereka, Seulgi-ah, mereka menghormati privasi masing-masing. Aku tahu Junmyeon. Dia akan membiarkan suatu hal terjadi kalau hal itu dianggapnya tidak berbahaya.”

Seulgi mendesah pelan.

“Tenanglah. Ini tidak apa-apa. Biarkan Jongin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.” Juhyun berjalan mendekat. “Kurasa sebaiknya kau menjalani semuanya dengan tenang-tenang saja. Anggaplah kehidupanmu tetap berlangsung seperti biasa.” Dia menjeda sebentar, memberikan kesempatan bagi Seulgi. Namun perempuan itu diam saja, juga tetap bergeming di tempatnya semula. Bibirnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Juhyun pun menambahkan lagi, “Karena selama ini pun, kau sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan Jongin. Kalian sudah berhenti berteman seperti dahulu sejak kejadian itu, kan?”

Seulgi seperti dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri di telinganya. Matanya tiba-tiba saja perih. “Jadi ... aku harus bagaimana?” nada bicaranya amat gamang, Seulgi kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

“Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan. Ayo, kita keluar. Cari tempat makan favoritmu.”

“Aku ... aku tidak ingin makan lagi.”

“Hei—”

“Juhyun-unnie pergi saja sendiri. Atau ajak Junmyeon-oppa. Belikan saja aku sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin keluar sekarang.”

“Seulgi-ah.”

Seulgi menggeleng, tetap bersikeras. “Aku juga baru makan tadi. Aku tidak lapar.”

Juhyun menghela napas, mencoba untuk mengalah. “Oke, mau kubelikan apa?”

“Apapun yang kaumakan.”

Juhyun tetap berdiri di tempatnya sampai Seulgi berjalan menjauh menuju pintu kamar, keluar entah untuk apa. Dia memberikan cukup waktu untuk Seulgi berubah pikiran, dan akhirnya dia pun membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

* * *

Juhyun akhirnya berangkat sendiri. Katanya dia sedang tidak ingin merepotkan Junmyeon, dan jaga-jaga kalau-kalau mereka tertangkap kamera lagi. Junmyeon sedang direpotkan oleh berita besar tentang salah satu teman terdekatnya, dan Juhyun tak ingin menambah beban laki-laki itu lagi.

Seulgi berhenti memainkan gim. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, bahkan untuk langkah paling sederhana sekali pun.

Melihat Jongin akan pergi wajib militer terasa baru seperti satu jam yang lalu. Ia berkali-kali mengatur napasnya sendiri untuk menenangkan diri, meredakan rasa gelisah yang terus-terusan memicu kepanikan di dalam kepalanya.

 _Oke, tenang, ini cuma reaksi kimia. Kau tidak boleh panik. Semua akan terungkap. Pasti akan ada perkembangannya_.

Seulgi, secara impulsif, membuka portal berita lagi.

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda berita konfirmasi. Sudah setengah hari, pikirnya sambil melihat jam meja dengan gelisah. Tidak biasanya berita ditahan selama ini oleh agensi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan keributan di luar sana, perang komentar, perang argumen, berbagai bukti yang bisa ditunjukkan atau dikarang-karang ... semua terasa seram.

Di kali ketiga Seulgi menyegarkan laman berita tersebut, akhirnya muncul sebuah tajuk baru:

_[BREAKING] Tim IT Menyatakan Keaslian Ruang Obrolan Kai “EXO”_

Seulgi memijat pelipisnya seraya bergumam, _apalagi ini?_

Berita yang disampaikan tajuk itu begitu singkat, dan nama ahlinya tentu saja disamarkan. Cuma berisi sepatah kalimat yang menyatakan hal yang sama dengan judul tersebut. Degup jantungnya semakin tidak karuan. Seulgi tidak pernah merasa segelisah ini setelah sekian lama. Lekas-lekas ia menutup laman itu demi kesehatan pikirannya sendiri.

Seulgi mengacak rambutnya sendiri, seraya menopangkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan. Ia berusaha menelusuri sumber ketakutannya sendiri, salah satu cara yang diajarkan Juhyun agar ia bisa selalu tenang.

Jongin dan dirinya sudah lama sekali tidak saling sapa. Ketika Seulgi mengecek daftar kontak ponselnya pun, ia baru sadar ia tidak lagi menyimpan nomor ponsel pria itu. Barangkali di ponsel lamanya ada, pikirnya, tetapi ponsel lamanya sendiri sudah begitu lama bertapa di dasar lemari. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia pun masih bertanya-tanya mengapa berita ini merebak di akhir minggu, saat kantor-kantor firma hukum tutup dan kantor-kantor yang berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini sedang longgar.

Pada akhirnya, Seulgi sampai pada kesimpulan paling mudah setiap kali ada masalah yang membuatnya gelisah: ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

Seulgi mematut dirinya di depan dinding cermin ruang latihan. Rambutnya terikat tinggi, agak berantakan, tetapi ia membiarkannya. Toh tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Belum ia berbalik, seseorang datang dari pintu. Seulgi melihat perubahan wajahnya sendiri, dan rasanya begitu aneh. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dengan perasaan yang kacau begini. Apakah ia sedang mengamati dirinya sendiri? Seulgi pun berbalik.

Jongin berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Seulgi mendapati dirinya benar-benar marah sampai kepalanya terasa menggelegak, matanya panas dan dadanya berdentam-dentam.

“Kau berjanji padaku!”

“Tapi aku tidak—”

“Kau berjanji!” hardik Seulgi. “Kau berjanji akan menungguku. Pada akhirnya, kau memilih orang lain.” Seulgi berbalik lagi, kali ini ia tidak pergi berlari seperti dulu. Ia meninju cermin di hadapannya, tetapi tangannya tidak berdarah meski cermin tersebut pecah. Pecah tepat di bayangan wajah Jongin. “Dan kau ... kau ....”

Seulgi tidak dapat melanjutkannya lagi, alih-alih, ia langsung terduduk bangun dengan keringat membasahi lehernya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengepalkannya, membuka, lalu mengepalkan kembali. Terasa agak sakit, entah karena apa.

Ia langsung turun dari tempat tidur. Ia meraih ponsel dari atas meja, menghitung seberapa lama ia tertidur: hanya sekitar setengah jam. Juhyun pun belum datang.

Lagi-lagi ia mengecek laman berita. Menggulirkan layar sampai ke bawah, dan tidak ada perkembangan. _Chaos_ masih terjadi di tajuk-tajuk tentang Jongin yang mendapat peringkat hits dan komentar tertinggi. Seulgi mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menelepon Junmyeon; tetapi ia masih menghormati nasihat Juhyun untuk tetap membiarkan semuanya seperti biasa saja.

Seulgi berjalan menuju ruang tengah, duduk pada sofa sambil merenung. Memang berbahaya jika ia sendirian di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia benar-benar butuh teman bicara. Tiga temannya yang lain sedang sibuk, Seulgi tidak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Seulgi tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang akhirnya lolos sampai ke kolom komentar.

> _pada akhirnya, akan diketahui siapa yang baik dan siapa yang buruk. heol._
> 
> _kami masih percaya pada kai. agensi belum memberikan pernyataan apa-apa. ada yang mencurigakan dari hal ini ...._
> 
> _biarkan saja dia! dia memang biang rusuh di exo. dua kali skandal, dia juga yang membuatnya. exo akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya!_
> 
> _buat apa mempertahankan orang sepertinya? dia juga menyebarkan narkoba. heol._

Seulgi menaruh ponsel di mejanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras. Ia mengangkat pandangan, menemukan Juhyun telah datang di ambang pintu. Tangannya memegang kantong karton besar.

“Ada apa?”

Seulgi menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa. “Bukan apa-apa.”

Juhyun hanya perlu membaca wajahnya sebentar. “Kau masih mengecek berita.” Dia pun duduk di sebelah Seulgi. “Kau memang tidak bisa menahan diri. Apa kau juga membaca kolom komentar?”

Seulgi mengangguk lemah. Juhyun cuma berdecak, tetapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang itu. Dia mengeluarkan kotak piza besar dan sebuah tumbler minuman. “Jangan pikirkan komentar-komentar. Hal seperti itu berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan kita. Benar, penggemar adalah bagian dari hidup kita, tetapi komentar yang tidak membangun tidak perlu kita pedulikan. Apalagi yang berujung untuk menjatuhkan.”

Ia tak langsung menjawab. Matanya masih mengawang-awang ke langit-langit. Tak lama kemudian, ia memanggil Juhyun, “Unnie. Bagaimana kalau berita itu benar?”

Juhyun membuka kotak piza dengan santai. “Maka, biarkan saja. Jongin tahu konsekuensi perbuatannya. Itu adalah hidupnya. Kau sendiri yang pernah bilang bahwa kau bukan bagian dari hidupnya lagi, kan?”

Seulgi tertawa sinis. “Memang tidak pernah. Bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah.”

“Tapi kau sangat terguncang dengan berita ini.”

Seulgi menutup kedua mata dengan punggung tangannya.

“Di dalam hatimu, kau masih menganggap Jongin seperti Kim Jongin yang kaukenal.”

“Bagaimanapun juga,” suara Seulgi serak, “aku banyak mengenal sisi polosnya saat kami masih sama-sama berjuang. Dia berkembang menjadi ‘Kai’ yang sekarang tanpa kuketahui. Kami sudah pisah jalan sejak itu.”

“Dan banyak hal bisa terjadi dalam proses itu, kan?” Juhyun mengambil satu potong dan menyerahkannya pada Seulgi. Seulgi menerimanya dengan enggan.

“Tapi dia _pernah_ jadi temanku.”

“Dan _hampir_ kekasihmu.”

Seulgi menelan ludah. “Mungkinkah ... ceritanya akan berbeda ... jika ....”

“Katamu kau sudah berhenti berandai-andai seperti itu?”

Seulgi bersandar pasrah lagi. Potongan piza hampir terlupakan di tangannya. “Aku masih mengingat Jongin yang lama.”

Juhyun mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku tidak bisa mendiktemu. Soal perasaan, sering sekali kita memang tidak bisa mengendalikannya.”

Ia mencoba makan, tetapi dengan lemas. “Aku mungkin memang harus bicara padanya.”

Tidak seperti dugaan Seulgi, Juhyun tidak melarangnya. Dia langsung berinisiatif mengambil ponselnya. Dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan, dia berkata, “Aku akan minta kontak Jongin dari Junmyeon.”

“Kau tidak melarangku.”

“Buat apa?” Juhyun melirik Seulgi. “Kau adalah perempuan dewasa yang tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan. Aku tidak tega melihatmu gelisah sejak tadi. Bagian Seulgi yang lama masih ada. Bagian yang mengenal Jongin sebagai senior sekaligus teman yang sangat dikaguminya, disukainya.”

Seulgi mulai makan lagi. Tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimat Juhyun, karena masih banyak luka yang tidak selesai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Junmyeon memberikan kontak Jongin langsung pada Seulgi. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa, bagi Seulgi barangkali karena Juhyun sudah menjelaskan beberapa hal padanya.

Seulgi terlebih dahulu mengirim pesan, _Jongin-ah, ini Seulgi. Kalau kau butuh teman bicara, aku akan mendengarkan_ , langsung mengirimkannya tanpa membacanya kembali, takut dirinya sendiri akan berubah pikiran.

Ia juga langsung menelepon nomor tersebut. Dua, tiga, empat kali, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Juhyun maklum saja mendapati Seulgi yang berulang-ulang kali kecewa karena teleponnya tidak dijawab.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Seulgi, yang langsung disambarnya karena telah ia nanti-nanti:

> _Halo, Seulgi-ah. Thanks, tapi jangan hubungi aku dulu._


	4. big huge cosmos; and i still choose to root here

Seulgi membuka matanya, belum mendapati hari yang terang. Ia kembali menarik selimutnya, memejamkan mata setelah mengecek jam di ponsel. Akan tetapi, pintu kamarnya dibuka.

“Seulgi-ah. Ada Junmyeon.”

Seulgi berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya. Ia tahu Juhyun ada di sini, kemudian, kenapa Junmyeon datang? _Oh, mungkin mereka akan pergi berdua_. Lalu ia mencoba untuk memproses hal lainnya: hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemui Junmyeon, tapi untuk apa?

Juhyun tak meninggalkan pintu. Seulgi beringsut pelan-pelan. Perlahan, ia mengingat semuanya. Ia harus bicara dengan Junmyeon. “Kalian akan pergi berdua?”

“Dia mengajakku ke rumah keluarganya. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi Ibu.”

“Hmmm.” Seulgi menuju ambang pintu. Junmyeon duduk di ruang tengahnya. Seulgi mengucek matanya. “Oh, sebentar. Aku cuci muka dulu.”

Di depan kaca di kamar mandinya, Seulgi merenung begitu lama. Apa kabar Jongin sekarang? Di satu sisi, ia lega karena tadi malam Jongin mau menghubunginya, tetapi hatinya hancur sekali lagi begitu tahu pria itu benar-benar menutup dirinya. Apakah dirinya sendiri sekarang masih terlalu diperbudak oleh perasaan lama?

Seulgi membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Junmyeon yang menunggu terlalu lama.

“Hai, oppa,” sapanya. Junmyeon mengangguk. Di atas meja ruang tengah, ada banyak makanan. Roti yang hangat, susu kotak, kue-kue kering. Juhyun sedang memakan roti dengan mentega.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Junmyeon meletakkan roti yang dimakannya kembali ke atas piring. Dia terlihat akan bicara, tetapi masih kebingungan memilih kata-kata.

“Aku sudah menghubungi Jongin,” Seulgi buka suara. “Dia tidak ingin dihubungi dulu.”

“Berita ini benar-benar aneh,” terang Junmyeon sambil menggeleng-geleng kecewa. Raut wajahnya benar-benar kesal. Bahkan keberadaan Juhyun di situ tak mampu membuat moodnya membaik. “Kami semua sepakat bahwa ini adalah berita palsu. Ada-ada saja, malah merebak saat kami belum mengumumkan kepergian Jongin untuk wajib militer. Nanti berita wajib militer pasti akan dikatai sebagai alasan untuk cari muka dan lari dari tanggung jawab saja.”

Seulgi terdiam sebentar. “Tunggu. Kalian percaya pada Jongin bahwa dia tidak bersalah?”

“Aku harus bilang satu hal, Seulgi-ah: ponsel Jongin tidak pernah hilang seperti yang dikatakan berita itu.”

Seulgi terkesiap. Ia langsung menoleh pada Juhyun. Juhyun tenang-tenang saja, Junmyeon pasti sudah memberi tahunya. Seulgi refleks menggeleng-geleng. “Ini gila.”

“Hari ini berita Jongin yang akan wajib militer akan dilempar ke media. Agensi juga akan memberikan pernyataannya hari ini.”

“Jongin sudah berkonsultasi dengan pengacara perusahaan?”

“Sudah. Mereka semua sudah tahu soal ini.”

Seulgi masih tercengang. “Tapi ahli IT di berita itu bilang ....”

“Sudah kukatakan, berita itu aneh.”

“Ada yang ingin menjatuhkan Jongin,” Juhyun akhirnya bicara. Dia menuangkan teh ke cangkir untuk dirinya dan Junmyeon. “Entah untuk apa, tapi dia cukup berhasil. Dia sudah berani membayar cukup banyak untuk membuat berita palsu dan membuat pernyataan dari ahli IT. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai dia bisa merekayasa kasus ini sampai ke tingkat lanjut.”

Seulgi tak sadar ia mencengkeram celana piyamanya sendiri. 

“Orang itu bisa membayar media, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan membayar kepolisian.”

“Apa ... apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk Jongin?”

Junmyeon menggeleng, tanpa harapan, menambah nyeri batin Seulgi. “Kita cuma bisa berharap pada pendamping hukum agensi kita. Ini termasuk delik aduan, pencemaran nama baik ... tapi kita tidak tahu, orang itu akan bermain sampai sejauh mana.”

“Orang itu pasti bukan orang biasa,” ucap Juhyun pelan. Dia menggeser cangkir Junmyeon mendekat pada pria itu.

“Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti,” Junmyeon menahan napasnya sendiri, berat baginya untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya, “nama Jongin sudah telanjur kotor. Itu yang dia inginkan. Dia ingin menjatuhkan karir Jongin. Itu saja. Yang bisa kita lakukan ... cuma mendampingi Jongin agar dia tidak merasa sendirian.”

Seulgi merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang ingin Junmyeon sampaikan lewat tatapannya. Akan tetapi, pria itu memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. Mereka sama-sama mengerti bahwa hal itu sebaiknya tidak diungkapkan. Cerita masa lalu Jongin dan Seulgi sudah diketahui kedua grup, dan semuanya memilih untuk menghindari topik tersebut sebisa mungkin.

Setelah keheningan terasa cukup menyiksa, Seulgi menatap bergantian pasangan di hadapannya tersebut. “Kalian cuma akan ke rumah keluarga Junmyeon-oppa?”

Junmyeon mengangguk. “Ibu kangen dengan Juhyun.”

“Itu ... saja?”

Juhyun meyakinkan, “Kami sedang berusaha menenangkan diri. Junmyeon butuh waktu untuk dirinya. Benar, Jongin butuh bantuan. Benar, kita semua sedang kena masalah. Tapi bersabarlah dulu, Seulgi-ah. Sudah ada pihak yang akan melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Selain dari itu, kita harus menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Semua masalah akan punya penyelesaian pada waktunya sendiri.”

Seulgi menyandarkan punggungnya.

“Jongin sudah bersama keluarganya. Minseok sudah memastikan apartemennya kosong.” Junmyeon menghela napas. “Pagi ini, mungkin berita keberangkatan Jongin sudah sampai ke media.”

Seulgi diam saja.

“Tenanglah Seulgi-ah. Dunia berjalan karena pekerjaan banyak tangan. Bukan tanganmu sendiri. Selalu ada cara.”

* * *

Namun, Seulgi tetap melakukan jalannya sendiri.

Secara impulsif, Seulgi melompat ke dalam mobilnya sesaat setelah Junmyeon dan Juhyun pergi.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berada di jalan yang dahulu sangat familiar untuknya. Sudah begitu banyak hal yang berubah, ia hampir-hampir tidak mengenali sebagian di antaranya. Seulgi berusaha menyetir dengan tenang, walaupun dalam benaknya ia berharap bisa mengebut secepat-cepatnya. Namun ia menjaga diri, berharap ia tidak berlebihan seperti yang diperingatkan Juhyun.

Ia tiba di rumah yang sudah begitu banyak berubah. Ia bisa saja salah, tetapi sebuah ciri khas mengingatkannya pada hari-hari magangnya, ketika ia sering berkunjung ke sini sebagai seorang teman: sebuah pohon yang tak disingkirkan di halaman samping. Ia pernah memanjatnya suatu kali.

Rumah keluarga Kim sudah berubah seluruhnya. Renovasi dilakukan habis-habisan, rumah itu sangat modern dan desainnya indah. _Dia_ pasti membayar mahal untuk rumah ibunya, pikir Seulgi, dan itu memang sangat dirinya. Suatu hal yang pasti dilakukan oleh Kim Jongin.

Seulgi menekan bel pada pagar. Hanya perlu dua kali, sampai akhirnya pintu depan terbuka.

Seulgi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis ketika melihat Ibu Kim. Rasanya begitu pedih, padahal Ibu Kim tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia sedang berduka, meski putranya sedang mengalami masalah besar. Seulgi mencengkeram pagar tanpa sadar. “Halo, Tante. Ingat aku?”

Ibu Kim langsung menyeberangi halaman dan membuka pagar untuk Seulgi. Dia langsung memegang kedua tangan perempuan itu. “Tentu saja aku ingat kau, Nak. Astaga, sudah lama sekali!” Dia memegang kedua pipi Seulgi. “Kenapa tidak pernah berkunjung lagi? Di antara teman-teman seangkatan Jongin, cuma kau yang tidak pernah datang. Aku kangen satu-satunya cewek yang paling tomboi ini!”

Seulgi tersenyum perih. “Maaf, Tante.” _Sejak peristiwa itu, mana mungkin?_ “Aku juga kangen Tante. Kukira ... kukira Tante sudah lupa padaku ....”

“Mana mungkin, kan, Sayang? Wajahmu sering muncul di TV. Dan aku mana mungkin melupakan teman-teman Jongin saat _trainee_. Kau teman terbaiknya.”

Seulgi memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Ibu Kim. Ibu Kim ternyata membalasnya, hangat sekali. Seulgi benar-benar tidak dapat menahan diri, air matanya menetes. Ketika melepaskannya, ia tidak repot-repot menyeka pipinya. “Jongin ada, Tante?”

Barulah ekspresi Ibu Kim berubah. Kesedihannya tidak bisa bersembunyi. “Ada, Seulgi-ah. Tapi sayang sekali, dia sedang tidak bisa ditemui. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin siapa pun mengunjunginya. Dia perlu menenangkan diri.”

“Begitu ....”

“Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk Jongin, tidak untukku?” Ibu Kim berusaha tersenyum dengan candaan ringan itu. “Ayo masuk, Sayang. Kita bisa mengobrol.”

Seulgi tak mungkin menolak. “Tentu saja, Tante.”

Tidak ada yang Seulgi kenali lagi di dalam rumah tersebut. Semuanya sudah berubah. Seulgi bisa mengingat banyak kenangan, tetapi rasanya hampa sekali karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantunya menghidupkan kembali memori-memori tersebut. Memori itu terasa mati.

“Kau mau minum apa, Sayang?”

“Tidak usah, Tante. Aku membawa makanan dan minuman untukmu. Kita buka ini saja, ya.”

“Jangan—”

Seulgi mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Ibu Kim. “Biarkan aku yang membantumu dengan ini, Tante. Apa aku boleh duduk?”

“Oh, silakan!” Ibu Kim pun duduk terlebih dahulu di ruang tamu tersebut. Dia menatap Seulgi begitu lama, seperti seorang ibu yang bangga. “Kau sudah dewasa sekali, Seulgi-ah. Rasanya baru kemarin Jongin memperkenalkanmu sebagai teman _trainee_ -nya, seorang anak SMP yang manis tapi tomboi. Kau bersemangat sekali waktu itu. Energimu masih sama, tapi sekarang ... sekarang, kau, bagaimana ya menggambarkannya?”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Sudah lama sekali, Tante.” Ia terdiam, kemudian baru sadar apa tujuannya ke sini. “Soal Jongin ....”

Wajah Ibu Kim berubah lagi. “Kau percaya padanya, Nak?”

Seulgi mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Aku, sebagai seorang _teman_ nya ... aku percaya Jongin tidak seperti dalam berita itu. Itu cuma rekayasa.”

Ibu Kim meraih kedua tangan Seulgi. “Terima kasih, Seulgi-ah. Aku tahu kau adalah orang-orang yang bisa kami percaya.”

“Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Jongin, Tante?” tanyanya pelan. “Aku berusaha menghubunginya, aku tahu dia tidak ingin diganggu ... tapi aku ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu.” Ia menghela napasnya, tidak bisa menahan lagi apa yang terasa mengganjal di dalam dadanya. Cerita itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, tidak mungkin ditelannya lagi. “Sesuatu terjadi di antara aku dan Jongin beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku bukan teman yang baik. Tapi sekarang ... sekarang aku tahu aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Teman-teman dekatnya seperti Taemin-oppa, Moonkyu-oppa ... mereka tidak bisa menemani Jongin seperti biasanya. Aku ingin membayar apa yang terjadi di belakang sana. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja, Tante. Junmyeon-oppa bilang Jongin butuh waktu sendiri ... tapi aku tidak bisa mematuhi itu. Apalagi dia akan berangkat wajib militer, aku tahu seseorang harus bicara padanya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.”

Mata Ibu Kim mengerjap lambat-lambat. Dia seperti menyadari sesuatu. “Itukah penyebabnya, Nak, kau tidak pernah datang ke sini lagi? Maafkan Jongin jika dia pernah menyakitimu, Seulgi-ah—”

“Tidak,” Seulgi menggenggam tangan Ibu Kim lagi erat-erat, “bukan salah Jongin, Tante. Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Semua itu sudah berlalu, aku sudah melupakannya. Aku ingin memberikan dukunganku pada Jongin. Tante harus tahu, aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Dia akan baik-baik saja.”

Ibu Kim balas menggenggam tangannya, malah lebih erat sampai-sampai tangan Seulgi memutih. Tak lama kemudian, dia memeluk Seulgi. “Jongin punya teman terbaik. Terima kasih, Seulgi-ah. Aku akan menyampaikan ini padanya.” Dia melepaskan Seulgi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. “Dia pasti senang. Dia akan kuat, tentu saja.”

Seulgi mengangguk. “Terima kasih, Tante.” Ia pun tersenyum, berusaha menahan air matanya. “Kalau bisa, kalau Jongin mengizinkan, aku ingin tahu tempat dan tanggal keberangkatannya. Aku akan menyempatkan datang ....”

“Tentu saja, Nak. Berikan nomor ponselmu.”

Mereka bertukar kontak. Seulgi pun berpamitan setelahnya, merasa tak banyak lagi yang bisa ia lakukan karena Jongin belum bisa ditemui. Ibu Kim memeluknya erat-erat sebelum melepaskannya di ambang pintu.

Begitu melewati halaman, Seulgi tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Matanya panas, air matanya turun tanpa bisa dibendung. Batinnya merutuki diri sendiri, betapa mudah ia runtuh untuk Kim Jongin, seseorang yang pernah menolaknya dan memilih orang lain di masa lalu, meski mereka sama-sama berjanji untuk menunggu satu sama lain.

Namun, di saat-saat seperti inilah ia merasa seperti seorang manusia yang begitu kecil di kosmos yang penuh misteri: yang mencintai tanpa pamrih meski dikhianati. Sifat paling inti dari manusia, cinta, merasukinya tanpa peduli pada sifat-sifat penuh amarah lagi.

“Seulgi-ah.”

Seulgi berhenti. Memastikan dirinya tidak berkhayal. Ia masih sesugukan, menyeka pipi dan matanya secara kasar.

“Seulgi-ah. Tunggu.”

Seulgi menoleh.

Jongin keluar dari rumahnya.


	5. you come like it's been nothing at all

Jongin sudah mencukur rambutnya. Di mata Seulgi, sekarang dia sudah benar-benar berbeda. Lebih tua, lebih dingin. Matanya berkantung, tidak ada keceriaan di wajahnya. Seulgi membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tetapi tidak sepatah kata pun yang mampu menggambarkan perasaannya.

Seulgi teringat beberapa tahun lalu. Jongin juga memanggilnya seperti ini. Jongin ingin ia kembali. Namun ia tidak peduli. Tetap meninggalkan ruang latihan, tak menoleh, tapi tak menangis. Kekecewaannya tidak cukup membuatnya menangis, hanya marah dan kesal.

Namun sekarang ia menoleh, menangis, dan kehilangan semua amarahnya.

Dengan lirih, Jongin berkata, “Terima kasih.”

Seulgi berbalik. Berjalan pelan mendekati Jongin. Mereka berhadap-hadapan dalam diam, hingga Seulgi kemudian mengubah suasana. “Sudah kewajibanku.”

“Aku sudah pernah mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan ini.”

Seulgi menggeleng. “Semua itu sudah berlalu. Kau sedang kena musibah, jangan terlalu rendah diri. Saat ini, orang yang paling mampu menolongmu adalah dirimu sendiri.” Perempuan itu menyeka wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. “Kau sedang menutup dirimu dari orang lain, itu boleh. Boleh jika kau menggunakannya untuk bicara pada dirimu sendiri dan menenangkan diri. Jangan gunakan waktu itu untuk memperburuk suasana, mengutuk dirimu sendiri, misalnya.”

Jongin tampak terkesiap.

“Aku pulang. Kau masih butuh waktu sendiri, kan?” Seulgi menepuk lengannya ringan, seperti seorang kawan lama yang begitu setia. “Yang perlu kautahu adalah aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkan seseorang. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa sendirian. Aku tahu berita itu tidak benar. Kau bisa mempercayaiku seperti aku mempercayaimu. Kautahu di mana bisa menemukanku.”

Seulgi pun tersenyum untuk terakhir kali. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin sekilas untuk sesaat, lalu berbalik pulang.

Ia tidak menoleh lagi.

* * *

“Apakah aku terlalu bodoh?”

Juhyun mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Seulgi. Seulgi cuma memainkan sedotan dari gelas jusnya.

“Aku masih peduli padanya. Aku menangis tadi malam, saat mengingat bagaimana dia menatapku—saat dia berada di titik terburuknya, saat dia merasa berat karena harus pergi meninggalkan penggemarnya, tetapi saat itu pun banyak penggemarnya sudah meninggalkannya gara-gara berita sampah.” Seulgi menopangkan kepalanya di atas tangan, nada bicaranya masih lemah. “Apakah aku bodoh saat aku bilang bahwa perasaan itu kembali?”

“Cinta itu bukan soal pintar atau bodoh. Cinta ya cinta. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua hal itu. Cinta adalah soal perasaan.” Juhyun menyedot sedikit minumannya. “Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Soal perasaan, kau bisa melihatnya nanti.”

“Tapi aku memikirkan hal yang berbeda dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin ini yang disebut kedewasaan? Dulu, aku berpikir aku hanya bisa bahagia jika bersamanya. Sekarang, kupikir, yang terpenting adalah dia bahagia. Dia bersamaku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli.”

“Itu berarti kau tidak akan keberatan jika akhirnya dia memalingkan wajah darimu lagi dan memilih perempuan lain untuk mendampinginya, meski kau sudah menolongnya di saat-saat seperti ini?”

Seulgi menatap Juhyun cukup lama sampai akhirnya memberi jawaban, “Mungkin akan terasa berat pada awalnya. Mungkin akan tetap menyakitkan—tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu aku tetap akan bisa menjalani hidupku seperti biasa.” Seulgi mengangkat bahu. “Aku bertahan di luka pertama—aku malah tetap bisa jadi seorang _public figure_ yang bisa dibilang sukses. Aku bisa kuat. Aku punya banyak cara untuk pengalihan.” Sekali lagi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya tanpa meminumnya. “Jongin bisa bersama siapa saja yang dia inginkan. Aku menolongnya saat ini sebagai teman lama ... sebagai seseorang yang pernah mengenalnya dengan baik. Bukan untuk minta perhatiannya.”

Juhyun tersenyum lembut. “Kau masih tetap Kang Seulgi yang sama.” Dia menatap isi gelasnya, kemudian memandang balik perempuan itu. “Walau kau bilang begitu, kau pasti akan tetap menangis diam-diam di suatu malam.”

Seulgi tertawa masam. “Seperti yang kubilang, pasti akan tetap menyakitkan. Tapi aku tahu aku bisa melewati rasa sakit itu.”

Juhyun mengembuskan napas panjang. 

“Bagaimana pun juga, Jongin tetaplah orang dari masa lalu yang berharga. Aku, pada akhirnya, tidak bisa benar-benar mengabaikannya. Bertahun-tahun aku menjalani hidupku sendiri ... bersama orang-orang yang menyenangkan ... dia masih tetap ada di sana. Di suatu tempat yang jauh, yang menunggu untuk kuhampiri lagi.”

Ketika Seulgi menjeda, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Seulgi langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk. “Itu pasti Sooyoung.” Ia langsung berjalan keluar.

Di saat yang bersamaan, layar ponsel Juhyun menyala. Dia mengernyit, ketika pesan dari Sooyoung itu muncul beruntun:

> _unnie, sori tidak bisa datang ke tempat seulgi-unnie TT_
> 
> _aku sudah telepon, tapi ponselnya mati, ya?_
> 
> _tolong bilang padanya_
> 
> _pemotretanku molor, ini belum selesai huhu_

Cepat-cepat Juhyun berdiri dan menyusul Seulgi.

Seulgi sedang berdiri menghadap tamunya tanpa berkata-kata. Tamunya pun juga cuma menatapnya. Suasana benar-benar canggung.

Juhyun memecah keheningan, setelah benar-benar mengenali siapa di balik topi dan masker itu, karena tatapan matanya cukup dia kenali. “Jongin-ah?”

* * *

“Apa kalian hanya ingin bicara berdua?” Juhyun mendapati dirinya sendiri agak gugup ketika menanyakan hal tersebut.

Dua orang di sofa itu cuma berpandangan.

“Oh, kurasa iya,” dia menyimpulkan sendiri. “Aku ingin menyetrika pakaian-pakaianku saja di kamar. Panggil saja jika kalian perlu sesuatu.”

Begitu Juhyun berlalu, Seulgi bergumam, “Padahal tidak apa-apa kalau dia di sini ....”

Jongin, yang sedari tadi diam saja, langsung bicara ke intinya, “Aku akan berangkat awal minggu depan.”

“Hm? Berarti tiga hari lagi.”

Jongin mengangguk. “Awalnya, aku memang akan berangkat segera setelah mengumumkannya ... sebelum ada berita ini ....”

“Siapa yang melakukannya?” tanya Seulgi dengan nada menekan.

Jongin terlihat bingung sebentar. “Melakukan apa?”

“Berita sampah itu.”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Tidak curiga pada seorang pun?”

Jongin menggeleng. “Lingkaran pertemananku kecil. Aku tidak bisa mencurigai siapa-siapa.”

Seulgi mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesal.

“Terima kasih, Kang Seulgi.”

Cara Jongin memanggilnya membuat Seulgi tertegun.

“Di antara semua orang yang akan datang padaku di saat-saat seperti ini ... orang itu adalah kau.” Dia tak memandang mata Seulgi. “Aku meminta Junmyeon-hyung dan yang lain membiarkanku sendiri. Kupikir sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Ternyata cuma satu orang yang tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan itu,” lelaki itu tersenyum singkat, tetapi tulus. “Dan ternyata, membuka diirku juga bukan hal yang buruk.”

“Oh, kau tahu bahwa Kang Seulgi tak selalu mengikuti aturan. Yang paling diikutinya cuma hatinya.”

Ia bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum lagi, meski sangat singkat, karena pria itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri, membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arahnya, begitu lama dan yang bisa Seulgi lakukan cuma terbingung-bingung. Yang menambah rasa terkejutnya adalah ketika Jongin malah akan berlutut di lantai di hadapannya—Seulgi buru-buru meraih lengannya dan menariknya untuk berdiri lagi. Di hadapannya, Jongin meneteskan air mata.

“Cukup, Jongin-ah. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku. Tugas yang sama yang akan dilakukan teman-teman grupmu. Aku temanmu. Aku melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan seorang teman.” Seulgi menghapus air mata Jongin.

“Tapi aku sudah pernah—”

“Kalau kau melihat ke belakang lagi, aku yang akan marah,” ucap Seulgi dengan tegas, tetapi mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa ada makna yang jauh lebih dalam di baliknya. “Kesalahan dan kemarahan adalah hal yang biasa dalam pertemanan. Yang berbeda cuma sejauh apa batas toleransi seseorang.” Ia menghela napas, berusaha jujur kadang sulit, “Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, untukmu, Kim Jongin, toleransiku seolah tanpa batas, kecuali untuk hal-hal yang benar-benar jahat.”

“Tapi apa yang kulakukan memang jahat—”

“Saat itu kupikir memang _ya, jahat_ , tapi aku sudah bukan Seulgi yang dulu. Aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksamu mencintaiku. Aku menaruh harapan terlalu besar padamu, yang bisa membuka hati untuk siapa saja.” Perempuan itu duduk kembali, seraya menarik tangan Jongin. “Sudah, sudah. Kalau kau bicara hal itu lagi, aku akan mengusirmu. Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

Jongin mengawang-awang. “Tidak ada.”

“Serius, Jongin-ah.”

“Aku serius.” Lelaki itu akhirnya menatap Seulgi sungguh-sungguh. “Coba kaulihat. Berita itu berhenti sampai di sana. Agensi sudah menyangkalnya, dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menyelidikinya, sekaligus menyampaikan berita keberangkatanku. Tidak ada perkembangan lagi. Tidak ada panggilan polisi untukku.”

“Tunggu, tunggu—tadi kaubilang, agensi menyangkalnya?”

“Kau tidak baca berita?”

Seulgi menggeleng. “Aku menahan diri. Aku benci melihat komentar-komentar itu.”

“Hei, aku sendiri pun masih memantau beritaku sendiri.”

Seulgi kehilangan kata-kata. Melihatnya, Jongin tersenyum tipis. Dengan mudah, atmosfer menjadi ringan lagi seperti dahulu, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

“Tapi, siapa pun yang membuat berita itu, dia sudah berhasil. Keributan sudah terjadi di mana-mana.”

“Dan kau bisa menanggapinya dengan tenang?”

Jongin mengangkat alis. “Ini bukan kali pertama seorang Kim Jongin membuat keributan di media.”

Seulgi terdiam.

“Ah, kau sudah bilang aku tidak boleh melihat ke belakang. Oke, kau bisa mengantarku di tempat pelepasan ... sebentar. Kukirim denah lokasinya.” Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya, melakukan semuanya dengan cepat. “Sudah.”

Seulgi bersandar, mengusap-usap keningnya. “Setelah ini, kita harus apa?”

“Biarkan saja. Yang benar akan terlihat pada akhirnya. Kita tunggu saja.”

“Tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu malah beraksi lebih jauh lagi?”

“Aku punya tim penasihat hukum. Agensi sudah menyangkal. Ada dua berita yang berlawanan di media. Orang-orang bisa memilih yang mana yang mereka percayai.” Jongin sempat menghela napas. “Di saat-saat seperti ini, Seulgi-ah, bisa terlihat ... yang membenci akan semakin membenci, yang menyayangi akan semakin sayang.”

Tak lama kemudian, Seulgi tertawa kering. “Lucu sekali, biasanya aku yang menasihati agar orang-orang menjalani hidup dengan tenang, santai, dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya. Pada akhirnya—keadaan bisa berbalik.”

“Kau panik.”

“Iya, memang,” Seulgi mengakui dengan pasrah. “Siapa yang tidak syok, orang yang selama ini dia percayai, tiba-tiba terlibat skandal yang menghebohkan.”

Keheningan menggantung, Seulgi sempat berpikir bahwa ia salah bicara.

“Jadi selama ini kau masih percaya padaku.”

Seulgi menundukkan pandangannya, berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan dengan berpura-pura membersihkan kukunya sendiri.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Jongin sebelum Seulgi sempat bicara. “Itu sangat berarti untukku.”

“Aku adalah temanmu. Teman sudah seharusnya begitu, kan?” Seulgi menegaskan lagi. “Kim Jongin, aku akan membantumu mencari siapa yang melakukan ini.”

“Jangan menambah tugasmu, Seulgi-ah. Seperti ini pun kau sudah sangat banyak membantu.”

“Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu.”

“Kau _sudah_ melakukan sesuatu.”

Seulgi menunduk lagi. Ruangan menjadi sunyi.

“Kurasa ... itu saja. Walaupun kurasa masih belum cukup untuk menggambarkan rasa terima kasihku ....”

“Sudahlah, Jongin-ah.”

“Aku ... pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa di hari keberangkatanku, Seulgi-ah.”

“... Ya.” Seulgi pun mengantarkan Jongin sampai ke depan pintu. “Hati-hati.”

Jongin sempat menepuk lengan Seulgi lembut. “Sekali lagi, terima kasih.”

Seulgi cuma mengangguk. Jongin sempat menoleh satu kali saat berjalan, tetapi ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Ia cuma menatap kepergian pria itu dengan mata kosong.


	6. a hug with a million butterflies tickling in between

Tidak banyak orang yang datang ke tempat keberangkatan itu. Seulgi mengamati dengan saksama orang-orang yang berada di sana, memastikan bahwa yang membawa kamera secara mencurigakan tidak ada. Sepertinya memang tidak ada undangan untuk pers, dan tanggal keberangkatan Jongin memang dirahasiakan. Setelah meyakinkan diri, Seulgi akhirnya turun.

Meski tidak ada pers atau penggemar, ia masih berpikir bahwa keluarga para calon prajurit juga pasti ada yang mengenalinya. Ia memakai masker, rambutnya dimasukkan ke topi seluruhnya, dan pet topinya ditekan dalam-dalam. Tadinya Juhyun menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, tetapi ia menolak. Ia tidak ingin menarik banyak perhatian.

Tidak susah menemukan Jongin di antara kumpulan-kumpulan yang tenang itu. Ia menghampiri dari belakang, menyapa Ibu Kim terlebih dahulu karena Jongin sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

“Tante.”

Ibu Kim mengernyit, berusaha mengenali.

“Ini Seulgi.”

“Oh! Nak, ya ampun, maaf, aku tidak mengenalimu!” Dia sempat memeluk Seulgi. “Terima kasih sudah datang.”

Jongin berbalik. Seulgi mendengar sekilas pembicaraan yang sudah hampir berakhir itu. Kedengarannya formal. Seulgi menebak, itu adalah pengacaranya. Sejurus kemudian, dia langsung menutupnya. “Hai.”

“Hei.” Rasa hangat yang familiar itu membuat Seulgi tenang. “Sori telat. GPS bikin nyasar.”

Jongin dan ibunya tertawa ringan. “Masih sempat,” ucap Ibu Kim santai. “Teman-teman Jongin yang lain juga belum datang. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh dia datang ke rumah kita dan berangkat sama-sama saja, sih, Jongin-ah?”

“Tidak apa-apa, Tante.”

“Sebentar ... Ibu, boleh aku bicara dengan Seulgi dulu?”

“Silakan, silakan.” Ibu Kim mundur, membuat Seulgi merasa tidak enak. Jongin langsung mengajaknya menjauh sedikit ke tepian.

“Yang barusan menelepon, bagian hukum dari agensi. Mereka belum bisa melacak sumber berita, tapi mereka masih berusaha. Ada sedikit titik terang, mereka sudah tahu siapa wartawan yang pertama kali menulis berita itu ... tapi orang itu menghilang. Mereka tidak ingin aku berharap dulu, karena hal ini cukup rumit. Si wartawan sebenarnya sudah tidak bekerja lagi di kantor berita itu ... tetapi entah bagaimana berita itu bisa lolos. Mungkin seseorang sudah memakai identitas digitalnya.”

“Agensi juga melaporkan ini kepada polisi?”

“Ya, tapi tanpa ekspos ke media. Itu permintaanku secara khusus.”

“Kenapa, Jongin-ah? Padahal jika kau mengatakan itu kepada pers dan menyangkal semuanya ... lalu melaporkan balik, kau akan kembali mendapatkan nama baikmu!”

Jongin menggeleng. “Itu cuma akan mengacaukan suasana. Seperti yang kubilang ... hal yang benar akan tampak pada akhirnya. Lebih baik diam-diam menang daripada menambah keributan yang tidak perlu. Aku ingin berangkat dengan tenang, Seulgi-ah.”

“Kau terlalu baik.”

Jongin malah menyeringai walaupun tipis. “Sudah cukup seorang Kim Jongin bikin huru-hara di media.”

Seulgi berdecak. Kemudian, perhatiannya teralih. “Jongin-ah. Mereka datang.”

Jongin menoleh. Dari arah area parkir, Junmyeon datang bersama Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Dari mobil yang berbeda, Sehun pun muncul.

“Aku pergi, ya. Ini waktumu bersama mereka.”

Jongin kembali pada Seulgi, kepanikan terlihat dari wajahnya. “Jangan—”

“Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian. Kau tidak bertemu mereka sejak kasus ini, kan?”

“Tapi—”

“Dah. Baik-baik di sana, ya. Bilang-bilang padaku kalau kau dapat cuti. Mungkin jika jadwal kita cocok, kita bisa bertemu.” Seulgi menepuk pundak Jongin dengan hangat. “Sampai jumpa, Jongin-ah.”

Jongin menatapnya beberapa detik, dan begitu menyadari Seulgi akan mundur, dia langsung memeluk Seulgi. “Aku tidak bisa bilang seberapa besar rasa terima kasih dan penyesalanku.”

Seulgi kagok. Meski ragu-ragu, ia tetap membalas pelukan itu, walau dengan canggung sekali. “Sampai nanti. Hubungi aku kapan-kapan.” Ia pun segera melepaskan pelukan itu, menyadari Junmyeon dan yang lain sudah dekat.

“Tentu saja.”

Seulgi pun mundur, berlari kecil menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia cuma menatap Junmyeon dan kawan-kawan sekilas lalu mengangguk.

Dari dalam mobilnya, ia melihat Jongin bicara dengan teman-temannya yang menunjukkan wajah percaya, sebagian menunjuk ke arahnya dan menatap mobilnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Seulgi segera pergi sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Ia menyetir begitu jauh, menghindari kota, tanpa tujuan yang pasti hingga malam menjelang.

* * *

Seulgi melihat seseorang yang kurang tidur di dinding lift tersebut. Refleksi itu terlihat cukup bosan dan lelah, yang memang tidak mengkhianati kenyataan.

Bunyi _ding_ membuyarkan lamunannya. Seulgi berjalan lebih cepat. Divisi yang ditujunya itu hampir-hampir tidak pernah tersentuh olehnya selama ia menjadi bagian dari agensi ini.

Meja sekretaris yang ada di dekat pintu itu kosong. Seulgi mulai ragu, apakah orang-orang sedang rapat? Divisi hukum mungkin memang selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Namun ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu, berharap hal yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pria muda.

“Oh, kau, Kang Seulgi-sshi. Kupikir siapa.” Dia kelihatan sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Dia juga lelah.

“Selamat siang.” Seulgi membungkuk sekilas.

“Apa kau ingin melaporkan sesuatu juga? Duh, kupikir tugasku hari ini sudah banyak!”

“Tidak—aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Ini tentang Kim Jongin.”

“Soal Kim Jongin? Kautahu, aku sudah menolak ratusan telepon yang bertanya soal itu sejak awal kasus ini terjadi.” Dia kelihatan gerah. “Aku tidak ingin menjawab!”

Seulgi sekarang semakin yakin untuk tidak berurusan dengan divisi ini.

“Aku ingin mengetahui sudah sampai mana.”

“Masih kami selidiki. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kami katakan dulu.”

“Benar kalian menyewa agen detektif?” Seulgi mendengar kabar ini dari Juhyun beberapa hari setelah keberangkatan Jongin, yang diberi tahu oleh Junmyeon.

“Iya, dan kami banyak tugas. Apakah itu sudah cukup?”

“Bisakah kalian lebih transparan lagi?”

Si staf kelihatan bingung. “Kalau sebuah penyelidikan bisa dibuat transparan, Seulgi-sshi, itu lucu. Memangnya pihak kepolisian memberi _update_ di publik tentang setiap rincian temuan-temuan mereka dalam proses penyelidikan? Sudah, biarkan kami bekerja dulu.”

Seulgi tidak dapat menjawab. Dengan pasrah, ia membiarkan orang itu menutup pintu di hadapannya.

Ketika ia berbalik, meja sekretaris di dekat pintu sudah terisi, dan ia mendapat tatapan simpati dari perempuan muda yang duduk di sana.

* * *

“Sudah kubilang, biarkan tangan-tangan orang lain yang bekerja. Dunia bergerak karena banyak tangan yang membuat hal-hal terjadi.”

Seulgi masih memberengut. Juhyun duduk di sofa di hadapannya, mengambil buku yang sengaja ditinggalkannya di rumah Seulgi, membuka halaman-halamannya secara acak. Dia seperti lebih ingin memainkannya saja ketimbang membacanya.

Seulgi mendongak dengan bersandar pada sofa. “Aku ingin tahu sekali siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini.”

“Lalu, apa? Kau akan meninju wajahnya?”

Perempuan itu diam saja.

“Aku punya firasat dia bukan orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Ada permainan besar di balik ini semua,” tambah Juhyun.

Seulgi pun merebahkan diri di sofa tersebut. “Aku takut ... selama Jongin pergi, orang itu akan berbuat sesuatu di badan kepolisian.”

“Jangan buat dirimu terpuruk karena prasangka.”

Seulgi memejamkan mata. “Mana Kang Seulgi yang bertahun-tahun lalu bisa membuat dirinya sembuh, huh? Sekarang, dia malah kepikiran sampai berhari-hari.”

Juhyun menggeleng-geleng. “Mungkin karena kita tidak sesibuk sebelumnya?”

Seulgi menghela napas panjang. “Tapi setidaknya, saat ini, kita bisa menikmati hidup dengan cara yang lebih santai.”

Juhyun tertawa kecil. “Dan menemukan lebih banyak hal untuk diri kita sendiri.” Dia pun meletakkan buku tersebut kembali ke atas meja. “Salah satunya, menemukan apa yang sudah bertahun-tahun hilang. Sebuah jalan kembali yang tidak disangka-sangka.”

Seulgi menoleh, membuka mata sambil mengernyit. “Kau menyindirku, unnie?”

Juhyun mengangkat bahu, berpura-pura cuek. “Buat siapa yang merasa saja.” Juhyun lekas-lekas mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah menyeringai tipis; dia tertarik pada sebuah buku lain di rak kecil di bawah meja. Dia mengambilnya. "Kau sudah selesai baca novel ini? Ini novel yang kubelikan waktu itu, kan?"

Seulgi berusaha mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Oh, iya, sudah. Penyaduran kembali kisah mitologi Yunani, kan? Tentang Ikarus yang sayapnya terbakar itu?"

"Ya." Juhyun membolak-balik buku itu. Dia juga membeli satu untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi benda itu sudah tak diketahui berada di mana. "Dan ditolong oleh seorang nymph yang berada di Bumi." Dia diam sebentar, langsung menyadari sesuatu. Dia menatap Seulgi, yang sedang merenung menekuri langit-langit.

"Unnie, tidakkah kaupikir Jongin sama dengan Ikarus itu? Yang sedang terbang begitu tinggi ... tapi kemudian, woshh, sayapnya terbakar. Dia jatuh begitu saja." Seulgi menggambarkannya dengan gestur tangan sedemikian rupa.

"Ya," Juhyun mengangguk, "dan kaulah nymph itu."

Seulgi menoleh dengan air muka terkejut.

"Bukankah memang begitu?"

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Seulgi mendapati sebuah pesan dari kontak asing di ponsel yang biasa gunakan untuk urusan pekerjaan.

> _halo, seulgi-sunbaenim. saya ahn minhee, sekretaris divisi hukum yang tempo hari seulgi-sunbaenim datangi. saya punya beberapa informasi, mungkin sunbaenim ingin mendengarnya. jika ya, bisakah kita bertemu?_

Seulgi tidak berpikir panjang.

> _bisa. kau boleh panggil aku unnie, tenang saja. kita ketemu di restoran langgananku? di sana tempatnya tertutup._

Sekretaris itu tampaknya sedang punya waktu luang.

> _baiklah, seulgi-unnie. malam ini pukul delapan, bagaimana?_

* * *

Tidak seperti yang Seulgi bayangkan, perempuan itu tampak kagok di pertemuan pertama. Dia sering sekali membungkukkan diri atau mengangguk, sepertinya gugup. Seulgi menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan dan candaan, “Kau penggemarku, ya?”

Minhee tersenyum canggung. “Sebenarnya iya. Makanya ... makanya aku menawarkan diri untuk bercerita. Atasanku yang satu itu memang selalu pusing dalam pekerjaannya.”

“Oh, aku mengerti.”

Setelah mereka duduk sama-sama dan memesan menu, Minhee membuka topik yang ditunggu-tunggu Seulgi. “Seulgi-unnie ingin tahu tentang Jongin-sunbaenim, ya?”

“Ya. Sebagai _teman_ , aku harus tahu perkembangannya,” Seulgi mengatakan sesuatu yang sedetik kemudian ia rasa tidak perlu, _kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal seperti itu?_ tetapi Minhee tampaknya tidak begitu memikirkannya. “Apa saja yang kautahu?”

“Mereka menyewa agen detektif A di daerah Gangnam. Sejauh yang kucari tahu, kita bisa percaya pada agen ini. Namun, mereka terkenal. Banyak kasus yang harus mereka tangani.”

“Hmmm.”

“Menurut laporan perkembangan, siapa yang pertama kali mempublikasikan berita itu sudah ditemukan, tetapi anehnya, dia sudah _resign_ dari kantor berita itu. Dia punya alibi. Hari tepat saat berita itu meluncur, dia sedang berada di Jepang. Sepertinya seseorang sudah menggunakan identitasnya. Penyelidikan akan berlanjut di sana. Yang menjadi pertanyaan ... adalah soal si ahli IT. Salah satu situs berita mengklaim bahwa mereka mengadakan wawancara daring ... tetapi nama itu fiktif.”

Seulgi melongo. “Palsu?”

Minhee mengangguk. “Jongin-sunbaenim tidak bersalah, Seulgi-unnie.”

“Aku percaya itu.”

“Tapi satu hal yang gawat adalah ... meskipun dia tidak bersalah ... perusahaan sudah berinisiatif untuk tidak lagi mengandalkannya setelah dia selesai wajib militer nanti.”

Seulgi jadi lebih tegang.

“Bagaimanapun juga ... reputasinya sudah dilukai. Pembersihan nama memang mungkin dilakukan, tetapi itu akan makan waktu lama dan tentu saja rekam jejak di internet tidak mudah dilupakan. Saat semua itu berlalu, bibit-bibit baru bermunculan, arus konsumsi tetap berlanjut dengan permintaan pasar yang mungkin lebih besar dan variatif, dan perusahaan tidak akan mau repot-repot dengan wajah lama yang sudah pernah cedera. Ada hal-hal yang tidak akan sama lagi setelah ini.”

Seulgi mendapati dirinya menahan napas cukup lama.

“Dengan kata lain, Seulgi-unnie, siapapun yang berusaha menjatuhkan Jongin-sunbaenim, dia mungkin tidak berhasil menjebloskan Jongin-sunbaenim ke tuduhan kriminal, tapi dia bisa membuat Jongin-sunbaenim pensiun lebih dini.” Dia mundur sedikit. “Barangkali, tujuan awalnya memang itu. Bukan untuk menjatuhkan, tetapi menjegal sedikit ... maka semuanya akan berakhir dengan sendirinya lebih cepat.”

Seulgi baru tersadar bahwa ia melamun sangat lama sampai Minhee menepuk punggung tangannya pelan dan memanggilnya dengan hati-hati, “Kau baik-baik saja, unnie?”

“Oh, sori ... aku hanya kepikiran ... cara itu jahat sekali ....”

Minhee mengangguk penuh rasa simpati. “Aku turut bersedih untuk Jongin-sunbaenim ....”

* * *

Seulgi mengulang banyak kenangan dengan menonton video-video penampilan Jongin apa saja yang tersebar di internet. Termasuk video klip grupnya, yang ditontonnya berulang-ulang di kamarnya pada tengah malam tersebut.

Tarian Jongin selalu konsisten dari tahun ke tahun: _passion_ yang dia perlihatkan tak pernah mati. Seulgi tahu, tak ada satu pun sisi Jongin dari masa lalu yang menghilang dalam proses pendewasaannya. Dia selalulah jadi orang yang penuh hasrat dan kecintaan pada hal-hal di sekelilingnya. Jiwanya begitu hidup untuk tarian.

Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak Seulgi terakhir kali mengasah tariannya. Ia pun berdiri, menghentikan video-video itu. Melakukan tarian bebas, apapun yang ia bisa, mengingat tarian-tarian Jongin. Seulgi menutup matanya.

_Seulgi-ah, nanti kalau kita debut, kapan-kapan kita minta kolaborasi, yuk._

_Seulgi-ah, tarianmu keren!_

_Seulgi-ah, vokalmu juga bagus. Bayangkan, vokal dan tarian—kau benar-benar akan jadi idola yang hebat._

_Seulgi-ah, ayo kita kolaborasi!_

Pada akhirnya, hal-hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

Bahkan malam ini pun, Seulgi masih menari tanpa Jongin.


	7. if i could say more than just i miss you

Pertama kali Jongin menelepon, beberapa bulan kemudian, adalah saat Seulgi berada di Jepang untuk sebuah jadwal. Untung saja dia menelepon pada tengah malam, saat Seulgi sudah kembali ke kamarnya (yang dibagi bersama Sooyoung), jadwal mereka sudah selesai. Tidak ingin mengganggu Sooyoung yang sudah mengantuk, Seulgi menjawab telepon itu di kamar mandi.

Jongin membicarakan banyak hal tentang kamp militernya. Hal-hal ringan seperti teman-teman baru, lingkungan baru, dia yang sempat sakit dan dirawat dua hari di klinik kamp, lalu senjata pertama yang dia pegang. Seulgi merasa kembali ke belasan tahun lalu, antusiasme Jongin masih sama, mulai dari bercerita tentang peliharaan barunya sampai liburannya ke rumah keluarga jauhnya di ujung Korea.

“Kau masih di Jepang, ya?” Jongin bergantian menanyai Seulgi. “Ada satu restoran favoritku ... di daerah Shibuya. Cuminya enak sekali.”

“Yah, besok pagi-pagi kami sudah pulang.”

“Wah, sayang sekali.”

Seulgi tersenyum pada refleksinya sendiri di cermin di sisinya, ia duduk dengan santainya di atas konter wastafel sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri. “Kesimpulannya, selama beberapa bulan ini?”

“Wajib militer tidak seburuk yang dikira.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa kecil. Namun, Seulgi mendadak teringat apa yang dikatakan Minhee waktu itu, membuat hatinya mencelus. Jongin mungkin belum tahu atau belum menyadarinya, ia tidak tega ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang mengarah ke sana, tetapi Seulgi, seperti biasa, kadang tidak dapat menahan dirinya. “Jongin-ah.”

“Ya?”

“Kau sudah memikirkan ... nanti setelah keluar, apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

“Hmmm. Kalau ada tawaran, ya kuambil.”

“Kalau tidak?”

“Aku akan tahu nanti,” Jongin menjawab ringan, “sepertinya seseorang pernah mengajariku untuk hidup apa adanya, membiarkan semuanya mengalir dengan tenang.”

Seulgi tersenyum hambar. Ia menyentuh-nyentuh kuku kakinya, yang masih berwarna biru muda sejak setengah bulan lalu. Warna itu tidak lagi penuh di kukunya. “Aku tidak kenal orang itu.”

“Aku kenal,” jawab Jongin lembut, “kenal baik. Mau kuperkenalkan? Orangnya baik sekali. Dia tahu hal yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.”

Sekali lagi, Seulgi tertawa, tetapi terasa begitu kering di tenggorokannya. “Bagaimana ... bagaimana kalau keadaan berubah dua tahun lagi?”

“Bukankah kehidupan memang seperti itu?”

Seulgi diam begitu lama.

“Kau mengantuk, ya? Tidurlah. Besok harus bangun pagi-pagi, kan? Sori mengganggumu. Kau boleh menutupnya sekarang, Kang Seulgi.”

“Ya ... sepertinya aku memang mengantuk.” Seulgi mengangguk untuk dirinya sendiri. “Kapan kau bisa telepon lagi?”

“Sepertinya aku bisa mengambil cuti sebentar lagi. Aku pasti memberi tahumu.”

“Oke ....”

“Selamat malam, Seulgi-ah.”

Sebelum Jongin menutupnya, Seulgi buru-buru berucap, “Aku kangen. Selamat malam.” Ia yang menutup lebih dahulu, tanpa mau tahu apa balasan Jongin. Ia turun dari sana, langsung menuju tempat tidurnya dan menimbun diri dengan selimut.

* * *

Seulgi memberanikan diri untuk membuka berita-berita tentang Jongin.

Senyap.

Kasus itu tenggelam begitu saja. Sejak dahulu, senior-seniornya sudah memperingatkan bahwa media adalah sebuah zona berbahaya. Apa saja bisa terjadi di sana; publikasi palsu, dibesar-besarkan, cerita rekayasa, cerita-cerita yang digantung, oleh karena itu lebih baik hindari mempercayainya seratus persen.

Kabar terakhir adalah tentang agensi yang menyangkal dan mengatakan akan melakukan investigasi. Namun setelah itu? Tenggelam. Hening. Jongin seperti menyelam dalam kesunyian, dia pergi dengan sebuah cerita yang tak selesai.

Seulgi menengok kolom-kolom komentar. Kemarahan sedikit ditutupi oleh tagar-tagar dukungan untuk Jongin, bahkan petisi yang juga untuk mendukungnya. Namun ada pula yang marah, kasus itu tak berlanjut, tak kedengaran perkembangannya lagi. Mereka menuntut kepastian, sebagian kecewa karena tak ada kabar lanjutan dan kemudian memilih untuk mundur.

Siapa pun yang membuat kekacauan itu, dia telah berhasil membuat huru-hara yang mengacaukan reputasi Jongin. Seulgi sendiri pun gerah. Ia masih beruntung bisa mengetahui kabar Jongin dengan cepat. Bagaimana dengan para penggemarnya? Penggemar yang menyayangi dan disayangi Jongin? Ikatan antara idola dan penggemar yang sungguh-sungguh tentu tidak bisa diremehkan. Kekecewaan yang berhubungan dengan hal itu pasti bukan perkara sederhana.

Jongin masih punya banyak mimpi untuk masa setelah kepulangannya. Seulgi rasa ia tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang melakukan ini pada Jongin.

Orang itu sudah meruntuhkan impian-impian Jongin. Impian yang dibangunnya sejak masa trainee: untuk terus berkarya di panggung dan berbagi kebahagiaan.

Seulgi tidak ingin memaafkannya.

* * *

Telepon dari Ibu Kim itu membangunkan Seulgi yang sedang tidur di jam yang tidak seharusnya: pukul sebelas siang. Gara-gara jadwal yang memakan waktu hingga dini hari, Seulgi mengubah jam tidurnya. Untung saja ia tidak menolak telepon tersebut dan cepat tersadar siapa yang menelepon.

“Ya, Tante,” ia berusaha membuat-buat suaranya agar tidak terdengar mengantuk.

“Nak, halo, apa kabar?”

“Baik, Tante. Tante sehat?”

“Sehat sekali, Sayang! Tante sangat senang sekarang—Jongin akan pulang siang ini!”

Seulgi langsung menoleh ke jam di meja di belakangnya. _Siang, berarti dalam hitungan jam, atau malah sekarang?_ “Siang ini—oh, senang mendengarnya.”

“Maukah kau berkunjung ke rumah kami? Jongin pasti akan senang sekali. Dia bilang tadi malam, dia ingin mengundangmu. Aku memasak makanan yang banyak untuk menyambutnya. Kau tidak sibuk, kah?”

“Tidak, tentu saja tidak!” Seulgi buru-buru berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. “Tante butuh bantuan untuk menyiapkan makanannya? Aku akan datang sekarang.”

“Sudah hampir selesai, Seulgi-ah, jangan merepotkan dirimu. Kau juga tamu kami. Hati-hati di jalan, ya! Kutunggu kedatanganmu.”

Seulgi belum menurunkan ponsel di telinganya meski Ibu Kim sudah menutupnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia cuma terbengong-bengong mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di depan cermin itu: rambutnya berantakan, matanya belum terbuka lebar, ada gurat aneh pada pipinya karena dia berbaring di atas jaketnya sendiri, tetapi senyumnya begitu optimis.

* * *

Rumah itu sepi; seperti tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa di dalamnya. Seulgi berjalan perlahan melintasi halaman. Ia membawa kue-kue kering dan beberapa botol besar minuman, yang ia beli di toko di perjalanan.

Pintu depan terbuka seolah-olah memang untuk menyambutnya. Seulgi mengucapkan salam dengan pelan, dan yang pertama kali muncul dari ruang tengah adalah Jongin.

“Halo. Masuk, Seulgi-ah.”

Rasa hangat yang membuncah di dalam diri Seulgi tidak dapat ditahannya lagi, sehingga ia cuma berdiri mematung di sana. Jongin tersenyum padanya: begitu segar dan sehat. Jongin yang ia temui beberapa bulan lalu ketika kasus itu mencuat ke publik seakan-akan tak pernah ada. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kali Seulgi lihat, pipinya lebih berisi. Seulgi tak pernah sebahagia ini melihat Kim Jongin berdiri di hadapannya.

“Ibu, Seulgi sudah datang.” Jongin berbalik. Seulgi mengikutinya dengan langkah hati-hati, seakan berada di dalam mimpi yang siap selesai kapan saja.

Ibu Kim datang menyambutnya, kemudian memeluknya. “Halo, Sayang! Lama tidak bertemu,” dia memegang kedua pipi Seulgi. “Duh, bawa apa ini? Repot-repot sekali.”

“Ti-tidak apa-apa, Tante. Ini bisa untuk persediaanmu.”

Jongin menghampirinya, mengambil kantong-kantong belanjaan itu dan masih tersenyum padanya. “Thanks, lho,” ucapnya ringan, lalu membawa barang-barang itu lebih dahulu.

“Apa kau sedang sibuk sekali, Seulgi-ah? Aku ingin menghubungimu sesekali, tapi aku takut mengganggumu.”

“Sedang ada jadwal dan beberapa persiapan—tetapi Tante bisa menghubungiku kapan saja, kok. Jangan ragu-ragu, aku pasti akan menjawabnya.”

Ada banyak sekali makanan di atas meja yang menggugah selera, terlalu banyak untuk tiga orang. Seulgi bertanya apakah hanya mereka berdua. Ya, kata Ibu Kim, karena semua orang sibuk, sementara itu Jongin hanya bisa pulang setengah hari, sehingga dia memasak habis-habisan untuk hari ini.

Mereka makan siang dengan suasana yang hangat. Ibu Kim selalu punya cerita untuk anaknya maupun Seulgi.

Sayangnya, Ibu Kim harus pergi keluar setelah acara makan siang tersebut. Ia telanjur berjanji dengan teman-teman arisannya. Seulgi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya, tetapi dia pun sudah janji dengan temannya yang lain yang akan menjemputnya.

Ibu Kim pergi pada pukul satu, meninggalkan Seulgi yang masih menyibukkan diri bersih-bersih ruang makan. Jongin menghampirinya.

“Kau akan pulang sekarang?”

Seulgi mengelap tangannya di handuk kecil di dekat wastafel. “Tergantung. Kau ingin istirahat? Aku akan pulang kalau begitu.”

“Tidak.” Jongin tersenyum tipis. “Jam yang sangat disiplin di ketentaraan membantuku dapat tidur yang cukup. Jadwal yang teratur setiap hari itu sepertinya memperbaiki gaya hidupku.”

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk tanpa tujuan. “Ingin jalan keluar?”

“Tapi aku tidak ingin berada di keramaian.”

“Hmmm.”

“Duduk-duduk saja. Kau tadi bawa makanan ringan, kan?”

Seulgi tertawa. “Duh, Jongin-ah, kita baru saja makan besar.”

“Kurasa bagimu hal itu tidak masalah.” Jongin menuju lemari tempat dia menyimpan makanan-makanan yang tadi dibawakan Seulgi. “Sekalian nonton film saja. Kau bisa pilih apa yang mau kau tonton.” Jongin mengedikkan dagu ke arah ruang tengah.

“Boleh, deh.” Seulgi pun beranjak. Cukup lama ia berdiam diri di depan TV, memilih-milih film di saluran _streaming_ di sana, sampai Jongin kembali dengan makanan dan minuman.

Seulgi akhirnya memilih sebuah film musikal tentang balerina, yang baru rilis tahun sebelumnya. Film itu bersetting tahun 90-an, di sebuah negara eks-Soviet, Belarus. Balerina itu kabur dari negaranya yang tiba-tiba mengalami gejolak politik setelah transisi kepemimpinan, menuju Amerika Serikat. Di sana, dia harus menghadapi perubahan yang besar, mulai dari bermain musik di pinggir jalan, sampai ditemukan oleh seorang guru balet yang juga sutradara banyak pertunjukan di Broadway.

“Serius sekali,” komentar Jongin di tengah-tengah film pada Seulgi yang terbawa suasana.

Seulgi menyunggingkan senyum hambar. “Tariannya bagus-bagus.”

Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada TV. “Sudah lama juga tidak menari. Aku benar-benar kangen.”

Seulgi tak menjawab. Adegan berganti, kali ini bagian musikal. Si tokoh utama bernyanyi, kemudian mempraktikkan kemampuan baletnya di dalam sebuah studio. Seulgi perlahan bangkit dari sofa, mengikuti gerakan-gerakan tarian tersebut.

Jongin, secara naluriah, ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Seulgi. Dia berdiri di hadapan Seulgi, menunggu momentum yang tepat.

Adegan balet itu selesai, seorang lawan main datang ke panggung dan bernyanyi bersama si tokoh utama, menyanyikan lagu balada yang cocok untuk dansa berdua. Seulgi menoleh pada TV, sedikit bingung, tetapi ia beradaptasi dengan cepat dengan perubahan itu apalagi ketika Jongin mengulurkan tangannya.

Mereka berujung berdansa bersama, dengan irama yang lembut persis seperti di film. Seulgi mengangkat pandangan, wajah Jongin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

“Jongin-ah.”

“Hm.”

“Bagaimana ... bagaimana jika ... kasus itu malah membuatmu harus mundur dari dunia hiburan?”

“Maka pasti ada cara lain untuk tetap menikmati seni yang kusukai, Seulgi-ah.”

“Kau begitu santai.” Seulgi menggeleng-geleng. Ia merasakan tangan Jongin semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. “Tidakkah kau sedang berusaha lari dari kenyataan yang mungkin saja kauhadapi?”

Seulgi pikir Jongin akan mengernyit, lalu marah padanya. Nyatanya, pria itu cuma menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya. “Tidak merencanakan bukan berarti lari. Semua sudah terjadi, Kang Seulgi.”

“Ini tidak adil, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menjatuhkanmu itu.”

“Mau apalagi? Kita tidak bisa mundur dan mencegah hal ini terjadi.” Jongin menaruh tangannya di punggung Seulgi, menariknya lebih dekat. “Mungkin aku pernah berbuat banyak kesalahan di masa lalu, yang harus kubayar mahal.” Dia menghela napas. “Kautahu, selama hari-hariku di militer, aku merenungkan banyak hal. Aku semakin percaya, banyak hal terjadi di muka bumi ini karena sebab-akibat perbuatan kita sendiri. Banyak hal terjadi karena sebuah alasan yang tidak kita duga.”

“Tapi—”

“Apakah kau tidak menyadari, karena hal itu terjadi, aku mendapatkan lagi apa yang pernah hilang dari hidupku? Aku bisa mendapat pengampunan dari seseorang. Aku punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku pada seseorang.”

Seulgi langsung terdiam. Dansanya terhenti, matanya menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip. Sejurus kemudian, matanya berkaca-kaca.

“Pada akhirnya, Seulgi-ah, selalu ada jalan kembali.”

Seulgi menutup mulutnya, tangisnya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Jongin perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Seulgi dari mulutnya.

“Mungkin kau masih terluka karena aku mengkhianati janjiku di masa lalu. Mungkin kau cuma bisa menganggapku teman saja seumur hidupmu. Mungkin kau akan—atau sudah—memilih orang lain, Kang Seulgi, tapi aku akan selalu berterima kasih padamu seumur hidupku. Jika kau menginginkan jalan kembali, kautahu harus pergi ke mana. Aku akan tetap berdiri di tempat yang mudah kaucari.”

Seulgi lekas-lekas menyeka pipi dan matanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. “Oke ... Kim Jongin, kau menang kali ini. Aku memang perlu waktu untuk menata hatiku ... tapi ... tapi ....”

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Dia membantu menyeka sisa-sisa air mata. “Aku malah membuatmu melankolis hari ini. Harusnya kita bersenang-senang.” Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Seulgi lagi, mengajaknya kembali berdansa. “Mari kita bahas hal lain. Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih.”

Seulgi menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Mereka mulai berdansa pelan lagi. “Mau cerita apa? Tentang kau yang keracunan makanan kedaluwarsa dari lemari penyimpanan kamp?”

Lagi-lagi, Jongin tertawa. “Jangan bahas hal itu. Mengingatnya saja perutku rasanya mulas.”

“Idih, lemah,” ejek Seulgi dengan suara pelan.

“Hmm. Apa rencana jangka pendekmu, Seulgi-ah?”

Seulgi menghela napas. Film di depan sana sudah berganti setting, lagu yang lembut mengiringi sebagai latar belakang. Permainan biola dan cello yang bagus. “Teater ... dansa ... tarian lain, masih jadi hal yang menarik untukku. Aku jadi ingin sekali mendirikan sekolah yang berhubungan dengan itu.”

“Ide bagus. Aku mendukungmu.” Dia menjeda sebentar. “Bagus juga, sih, ide itu. Aku juga pernah kepikiran mendirikan sekolah tari ... dulu aku ingin menamainya I.FLY. _I dot fly_.”

“I.FLY?”

“Kedengarannya seperti _I Fly_ , _Aku Terbang_ , begitu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu.”

“Jadi, apa?”

“ _Icarus Fly_. Tahu Ikarus, kan?”

Jantung Seulgi berdetak lebih cepat, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. _Kebetulan tidak mungkin setepat ini_.

“Ikarus yang terbakar sayapnya. Jadi—bagiku, Ikarus harus bisa terbang lagi. Begitu saja.”

“Itu ... itu nama yang jenius, Jongin-ah. Dan—dan _I Fly_ , bukankah itu mendorong orang-orang untuk terbang tinggi bersama mimpinya?”

“Seperti itulah.”

“Dan kau tidak ingin meneruskan mimpi itu lagi?”

Jongin menggeleng. “Sebelum ini, aku terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai aku kehilangan hasrat untuk meneruskannya.”

“Tapi sayang sekali dibuang ....”

“Oh, kau suka nama itu? Kau bisa memakainya,” pria itu tertawa pelan. “Aku sudah tidak punya keinginan lagi untuk mewujudkannya. Kadang-kadang memang begitu, kan? Kita bisa saja kehilangan mimpi tanpa keberatan. Ada harapan-harapan yang luntur begitu saja dan kita membiarkannya.”

Seulgi terdiam. Jongin masih menghanyutkannya dengan tarian itu, meski film di TV sudah berganti adegan yang penuh dengan dialog.

* * *

Seulgi baru pulang setelah Ibu Kim datang, dan mereka menyelesaikan tiga film.

Di perjalanan pulangnya, Seulgi cuma mengulang-ulang lagu _soundtrack_ film pertama yang ia tonton.


	8. every single part is now yours; ours

Setelah rapat yang mereka hadiri selesai dan orang-orang telah meninggalkan ruangan, seorang manajer yang duduk di samping Seulgi menyapanya. “Seulgi-sshi.”

“Oh, halo.”

Dengan ringan, si manajer itu bertanya, “Kau sendiri, tidak ingin memulai karir yang lain seperti yang lain lakukan? Kau punya banyak potensi.”

Seulgi cuma senyum kecil sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. “Kalau ingin membuat sekolah tari dan teater, memangnya itu akan diakomodasi?”

“Oh, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Namamu akan membuat sekolah itu meyakinkan. Perusahaan bisa memfasilitasi, asalkan kau memiliki akses yang tepat.”

Seulgi tercenung. “Benarkah?”

“Aku akan membantumu.”

Saat itu, dunia Seulgi seakan jadi berputar lebih cepat.

* * *

Teman-temannya mendukung ide Seulgi. Mereka membantu Seulgi mendapatkan gedung yang tepat, dan koneksi-koneksinya bersedia membantu untuk menjadi partisipan dalam proyek itu. Seulgi dibantu oleh beberapa orang agensi dalam hal perencanaan. Hanya dalam satu bulan, semua hal hampir siap dan hanya tinggal pengesahan secara hukum saja.

Seulgi tidak mengabari Jongin sedikit pun tentang hal ini. Ia ingin menyiapkannya sebagai kejutan.

Steven Oh, sang manajer yang pertama kali menyarankan hal itu pada Seulgi, membantunya dalam hal persiapan dokumen-dokumen. Mereka bertemu pada suatu sore.

“Sebagai pemilik, mungkin kau akan senang dengan beberapa penambahan skill, Seulgi-sshi.”

Seulgi mengangkat pandangannya, dokumen tersebut belum selesai dibacanya, terpaksa ia berhenti di tengah-tengah. “Maksudnya?”

“Aku menemukan beberapa kursus musiman yang bagus di Eropa. Ada satu yang menawarkan studi tari dan teater di musim semi ini. Kau berminat?”

“Di mana?”

“Roma, Italia.” Steven meyakinkan sekali lagi, “Dengan pengalaman-pengalaman seperti itu, Seulgi-sshi, kau akan mendapatkan banyak pengetahuan untuk akademimu sendiri. Bagaimana?”

“Pendaftarannya tidak sulit, kan?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Ini laman resminya. Kau bisa membacanya sendiri.” Steven menggeser tabletnya untuk dilihat oleh Seulgi. Perempuan itu mengangguk-angguk. “Menarik.”

* * *

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari teman-temannya, Seulgi langsung mendaftarkan diri. Kursus dilangsungkan dalam waktu satu bulan, disertai dengan sertifikat dan tawaran beasiswa bagi yang memenuhi persyaratan.

Namun semua persiapan tentang itu langsung terlupakan begitu Seulgi, bersama penasihat dari agensi, disibukkan dengan persiapan untuk mengesahkan akademi itu atas nama dirinya dengan bantuan sebuah firma hukum.

Mereka berlima menyempatkan diri di sela-sela jadwal individu masing-masing untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan itu hingga larut malam di apartemen Seulgi. Mereka baru pulang pukul dua pagi, meninggalkan Seulgi sendirian yang masih tercengang karena begitu ia sendirian, ia baru menyadari betapa mudahnya hidup berubah.

Dokumen pengesahan itu masih ada di ruang tengah, di dekat televisi, terlupakan.

Seulgi meraihnya, membawanya ke dalam kamar. Ia memandangi dokumen itu begitu lama, sampai ia tiba ke samping tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu membukanya, mengamati kalimat demi kalimatnya, menyerapnya dan mendorong-dorong dirinya untuk percaya bahwa semua ini nyata.

Pada kata yang dicetak tebal, pandangannya terhenti: **_I.FLY_**

Seulgi adalah pemilik sah, dibantu dengan seorang mentor yang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaannya selama berada di agensi. Ada sederet nama kru yang juga menjadi tangan kanannya.

Selain itu, ada satu nama orang yang hanya perlu satu langkah lagi, akan sah menjadi penanggung jawab atau pewaris jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Seulgi hanya perlu meminta tanda tangannya, dan semua urusan akan selesai dan ia bisa memulai segalanya sebentar lagi.

 _Kim Jongin_.

Air mata Seulgi merebak. Semua kenangan tentang Jongin membanjiri ingatannya, pandangannya. Ia jatuh berlutut, jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti pertama kali ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Jongin, dan seperti saat ia berada di rumah Jongin saat pria itu pulang cuti untuk pertama kalinya. Ia teringat saat-saat mereka berlatih bersama sebelum debut, berbagi es krim di perjalanan pulang, mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain dan bermain seperti remaja biasanya.

Lantas ia mengingat masa ketika Jongin menjauh darinya, mengingkari janjinya, ketika mereka sama-sama tak peduli pada satu sama lain bahkan ketika sedang berada di panggung atau ruangan yang sama.

Baginya, semua itu sudah begitu jauh di belakang. Ia pernah sampai pada titik ketika ia merelakan Jongin bersama siapa pun yang dia inginkan, asalkan dia bahagia. Kemudian ingatannya melompat kembali pada tatapan lelah Jongin setelah skandalnya membanjiri media.

Ia masih merasakan cinta yang sama. Perasaan yang begitu ingin melihat Jongin bahagia, Jongin menggapai mimpinya, Jongin bisa menjalani kehidupan yang tenang. Perasaan itu terasa membuncah di dadanya.

Betapa mudah ia mencintai lagi.

Seulgi mendekap dokumen itu erat-erat. Baginya, melakukannya seperti memeluk erat impiannya, impian Jongin, dan Jongin sendiri.

* * *

Jongin pulang dua minggu kemudian, ia mendapat jatah cuti tiga hari. Hari pertama dihabiskannya di rumah ibunya—Seulgi terpaksa menolak undangan Ibu Kim karena ia sibuk sekali hari itu. Hari kedua, Jongin kembali ke apartemennya sendiri, karena ibunya terpaksa harus keluar kota untuk mengunjungi temannya.

Seulgi baru bisa berkunjung di hari kedua pada malam harinya.

Aaprtemen Jongin adalah tempat yang benar-benar asing untuknya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia memasukinya, mengamati setiap sentuhan Jongin di bagian-bagiannya. Sederhana dan sangat Jongin sekali.

“Aku punya cerita untukmu,” kata Seulgi, duduk di sofa kecil yang mengisi ruang tengah di sisi Jongin.

Jongin meletakkan mug berisi susu cokelat panas ke atas meja, melongok ke ransel Seulgi saat perempuan itu membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _clear file_. Mata Jongin menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, sesuatu yang ingin Seulgi tahan lama-lama karena begitu jenaka.

“Tapi bukan ini yang pertama.” Seulgi menjauhkan _clear file_ tersebut sambil nyengir. “Aku akan pergi ke Roma untuk kursus. Satu bulan.”

“Wow.” Jongin mundur sedikit, memberikan senyum terbaiknya. “Aku kangen Roma, sudah lama sekali rasanya. Kursus apa?”

“Tari dan Teater. Salah seorang manajer di agensi menyarankan hal itu padaku.”

“Keren sekali, Seulgi-ah. Aku mendukungmu—aku ingin kau bercerita banyak untukku nanti saat kau pulang.”

Seulgi mengangguk cepat. “Tentu saja.” Ia mengangkat alis. “Dan kursus itu punya hubungan dengan apa yang ada di dalam sini.” Ia menggoyang-goyangkan dokumen di tangan kanannya. Seulgi pun menarik tangan Jongin, meletakkan benda itu sambil berdiri. “Baca, ya. Aku mau minum dulu.”

Perempuan itu beranjak menuju minibar di belakang mereka, mengambil salah satu kaleng minuman dan duduk di kursi tingginya, memunggungi Jongin. Ia biarkan pria itu membacanya sedemikian lama, kemudian berbalik dan melihat reaksinya.

Tepat pada saat itu, Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. “Seulgi-ah ....”

Seulgi tersenyum lembut. “Ya, aku melakukannya.”

Jongin menatap kertas itu dan Seulgi bergantian. “Ini ....”

“Ya.” Seulgi mengangguk, sudah memahami apa yang akan Jongin katakan. “Ya, Jongin-ah. Itu untuk kita.” Seulgi minum dua-tiga kali tegukan, kemudian matanya menekuri meja minibar yang hitam mengkilat. “Aku tahu, aku terlalu impulsif. Apa saja bisa terjadi di antara kita berdua. Kau bisa saja bersama orang lain nanti, seperti yang sebelumnya. Kau bisa saja memilih orang lain. Mungkin kita tidak bisa sama-sama selamanya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, kita akan menemukan orang yang berbeda.” Jeda untuk hela napas. “Tapi, Jongin-ah, di antara semua orang yang bisa kupercayai untuk hal seperti ini, untuk _akademi_ ini, kaulah orangnya.”

Seulgi mengangkat pandangannya lagi, bertemu dengan tatapan Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. Ia melanjutkan lagi, “Kau yang paling tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kau yang mengerti. Kita berbagi akademi ini, karena kita pernah berbagi mimpi bersama.”

Jongin berdiri, meletakkan dokumen itu di sofa begitu saja. Dia berdiri di hadapan Seulgi. Pada mulanya, dia sangat ragu-ragu, tetapi akhirnya dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang kedua sisi wajah Seulgi. “Ini lebih dari cukup, Kang Seulgi. Kenapa kau selalu memberi dan memberi lagi?”

Air mata Seulgi yang tertahan pun akhirnya meluncur turun di pipinya. “Karena beginilah mencintai, Kim Jongin. Baru pertama kali aku mencintai sampai seperti ini. Aku _tahu_ rasanya dilukai. Aku tahu beratnya ditinggalkan. Namun, kasih sayang tak berakhir sampai di situ. Semakin lama aku sadar bahwa aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.” Ia meletakkan tangan di atas punggung tangan Jongin. “Dulu, kupikir dengan menjalin hubungan, itulah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Namun, cinta tanpa mengharap balas lebih dalam dari itu. Sekarang, yang terpenting adalah kita sama-sama bahagia. Aku bahagia dengan melihatmu bahagia.”

Jongin menutup matanya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya ketika dia menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Seulgi.

“Kedengarannya konyol, ya, Jongin-ah? Tapi ada berbagai macam cinta di kehidupan manusia. Milikku adalah yang seperti ini.”

Jongin, masih menutup matanya, menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibir Seulgi, tetapi segera mundur, merasa takut perempuan itu masih keberatan—sebuah kekhawatiran tanpa dasar.

Seulgi meraih pipi Jongin, menariknya mendekat lagi, mengecup sudut bibir Jongin. Jongin menoleh sedikit, bibir mereka pada akhirnya bertemu. Mereka bertahan begitu lama, sampai Seulgi akhirnya perlahan mundur.

“Tapi, Kim Jongin, berhati-hati. Jika sekali lagi kau mengkhianati, aku mungkin masih dapat memaafkanmu. Aku yakin bisa. Tapi aku takkan _pulang_ lagi. Aku mungkin tak akan memberikan kesempatan padamu lagi, dan pada diriku sendiri.”

“Aku mengerti.” Jongin menyandarkan keningnya lagi pada kening Seulgi. “Inilah jalan _pulang_ kita berdua.”

Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan itu selama beberapa saat. Seulgi membuka mata, menemukan tatapan Jongin yang dalam untuknya.


	9. thank you for the home

Seulgi tiba di Roma di hari yang benar-benar mepet dengan tanggal dimulainya kursus. Jadwalnya memaksanya untuk mengulur waktu, dan terpaksa membuatnya mencoret beberapa rencana untuk jalan-jalan di sekeliling kota (dan mencari gelato seperti yang disarankan Jongin). Untung saja urusan apartemen sudah selesai dari jauh-jauh hari.

Jadwal belajar benar-benar padat, mengingatkannya pada masa-masa _trainee_ -nya. Kelas dimulai pada pukul delapan pagi, baru selesai pada pukul enam sore, setiap Senin sampai Jumat. Pengantar kelas memang diberikan dengan bahasa Inggris, tetapi ada kelas bahasa Italia setiap pagi selama dua sampai tiga jam.

Kelas berisi peserta lintas negara. Seulgi dengan mudah berteman dengan seorang wanita dari Ukraina, yang tampaknya mengenalnya tetapi tidak bisa mengingat di mana dia pernah melihat Seulgi. Seulgi sengaja tidak membocorkan siapa sebenarnya dirinya kecuali orang-orang mengenalinya secara spesifik.

Pada suatu siang, di waktu istirahat, Seulgi mendapat telepon dari Minhee.

“Sudah ada artikel yang membersihkan nama Jongin-sunbaenim, unnie. Ada bukti-bukti bahwa ruang obrolan itu palsu. Orang yang membuat berita itu juga sudah diketahui dan ditahan ... tetapi namanya masih dirahasiakan dari publik.”

Seulgi terdiam cukup lama. “Apa itu cukup untuk membersihkan nama Jongin?”

“Entahlah, unnie ... aku tidak bisa memastikan. Kasus ini sudah terlalu berlarut-larut. Lebih dari setahun sejak berita itu beredar. Kita tidak bisa menilai publik. Meski Jongin-sunbaenim tidak bersalah, penilaian publik sudah tidak akan sama lagi. Selain itu ... kehidupan pribadi Jongin-sunbaenim akan semakin diinvasi oleh orang-orang yang ingin tahu.”

Seulgi menghela napas.

“Aku juga menyayangkan penyelesaian yang lamban ini, unnie. Agensi seharusnya bisa melakukan lebih banyak untuk Jongin-sunbaenim ....”

“Ya ... kita tidak bisa melakukan semua hal sekaligus, sih ... tapi aku takut mereka menganggap hal ini tidak penting lagi.”

“Semoga saja Jongin-sunbaenim tidak patah semangat, ya. Sebentar lagi dia pulang, semoga dia bisa mendapatkan kejayaannya kembali ....”

Seulgi pelan-pelan tersenyum. “Tidak. Dia tidak akan kehilangan semangatnya. Dia punya banyak hal.” Seulgi membuat pola abstrak dengan jarinya di atas sampul bukunya. “Terima kasih sudah mengabariku, Minhee-ah.”

“Ya, unnie, sama-sama. Selamat bersenang-senang di Roma!”

“Aku selalu suka mendengar bahasa Korea.”

Seulgi menoleh. Teman barunya, Anya, yang berasal dari Ukraina itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

“Tenang saja, aku tidak mengerti, jadi aku tidak terhitung menguping tanpa izin, kan?”

Seulgi tertawa. “Yah, tidak apa-apa.”

“Kedengarannya penting sekali. Kau sangat serius. Aku semakin yakin bahwa kau memang bukan orang biasa.”

“Oh—sebenarnya, ada masalah sedikit. Pacarku kena masalah. Aku sedang memantau perkembangannya.”

“Begitu.” Anya mengangguk-angguk. “Aku jadi ingat. Dulu, pacarku juga pernah kena masalah. Dia rugi besar karena bermain saham. Aku menolongnya, membantunya bangkit. Bersamanya di saat terburuk. Sampai kami menikah, ternyata dia malah tertarik dengan wanita lain setelahnya. Aku meninggalkannya. Jadi, bagiku, kadang romantisasi ‘bersama-sama di saat susah’ terlalu berlebihan. Pada akhirnya, akan kalah oleh pesona di luar hubungan.”

Seulgi terdiam.

Anya tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. “Tentu saja tidak semua pria seperti itu. Tapi semua wanita memang harus waspada. Tidak semua pula pria mengingat pertolongan kita di saat dia sedang susah.”

“Yeah ... mungkin kau memang benar.” Seulgi mengangkat bahu. “Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan kita saat hubungan itu berlangsung, kan? Kalau tidak bahagia lagi, tinggalkan.”

“Itu poinnya.”

* * *

Jongin mendapat kesempatan untuk menelepon video pada minggu ketiga Seulgi berada di sana.

“Mereka sudah mendapatkan titik terang pada kasusku.”

“Apa yang bisa mereka dapatkan?”

Jongin menghela napas sebentar. “Dia akhirnya mengundurkan diri hari ini. Publik menyorot beritanya.”

“ _Dia_ siapa?”

“Ada seorang pejabat dari sebuah kementrian ... dia adalah tersangka perekayasa berita itu. Publik merahasiakan namanya, dan beritanya hanya sebatas ‘dia sudah merekayasa cerita palsu’ untukku, tapi pengacaraku menghubungi, menceritakan hal sebenarnya.”

Melihat ekspresi Jongin yang sendu, Seulgi jadi ragu apakah ini akan jadi cerita yang membuatnya marah.

“Putrinya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena sakit. Aku tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya sehingga aku tidak berani menilai. Sebelum meninggal ... dia adalah penggemar beratku sampai lupa waktu. Ayahnya benci kelakuan itu—dan entah bagaimana menganggap akulah yang membuat hidup anaknya jadi terpuruk, tidak sadar akan sakitnya yang parah sampai tidak bisa ditangani lagi ... dan meninggal dunia.”

Seulgi merasakan gejolak yang tidak nyaman di dada dan perutnya. Rasa sakit karena kehilangan tak pernah terasa benar bagi sebagian orang. Ia pernah ditinggalkan, ia tahu rasanya.

“Bingung, ya?” Jongin menanyainya dengan lembut. “Iya, karena aku juga. Aku sangat berduka untuk putrinya, dan aku memahami rasa sakitnya karena putrinya pergi ... tapi caranya salah. Ini adalah cerita yang terlalu kompleks untuk dinyatakan sebagai berita singkat yang hanya akan tersapu begitu saja di situs-situs.”

“Kau memaafkannya?”

Jongin bergeming.

“Aku pernah berpikir aku tidak akan memaafkan orang itu, Jongin-ah. Aku benar-benar benci perbuatannya. Tapi ... tapi ... mendengar ini ....”

“Aku juga tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa. Biarkan hukum yang mengurusnya. Sisanya, kita perlu melanjutkan hidup.”

Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa dari awal ini terjadi berkelebat di matanya. “Kita menunggu hampir dua tahun untuk kenyataan seperti ini.”

Senyum Jongin getir. “Beginilah hidup, Kang Seulgi, tidak semua hal bisa kita kendalikan.”

Seulgi berharap ia bisa memeluk Jongin sekarang.

* * *

Seulgi langsung pulang dua hari setelah kursus itu selesai. Ia hanya sempat berjalan-jalan di sekitar Roma, tak sempat ke Napoli, Venesia, dan Tuscany seperti yang pernah direncanakannya. Panggilan mendadak dari Korea memaksanya harus pulang lebih cepat.

Kesibukan bersama grup kembali menyita waktunya. Pun dengan mengurusi akademi, sesekali menyempatkan diri untuk mengajar di sana, memberikan beberapa pelajaran singkat pada anak-anak baru yang sangat antusias. Sebagian dari mereka hanyalah peserta kursus musiman, sebagian di antaranya adalah anak awam, sebagian lagi sudah menjadi _trainee_ di beberapa agensi, dan Seulgi senang sekali berbagi banyak hal kepada mereka. Seulgi banyak bercerita tentang tarian, tapi tak sedikit pula bercerita tentang suka-duka karirnya untuk memberi mereka gambaran.

Semua kesibukan itu membuatnya lupa akan sesuatu yang tinggal menghitung hari, sampai Ibu Kim meneleponnya,

“Nak, hari ini Jongin pulang!”

Seulgi mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat, terperangah, ia yakin wajahnya sekarang seperti orang bodoh. Ia sampai menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, mengecek kalender, lalu merasa seperti tersengat, “Hari ini?” Berusaha keras ia menahan suaranya agar tidak terlalu nyaring. “Kapan?”

“Aku sudah di jalan untuk menjemputnya bersama keponakan-keponakannya.”

“Tapi Tante—aku ada janji dengan anak-anak hari ini, siswa-siswa di akademi, bagaimana dong?”

“Sibuk, Seulgi-ah? Tidak apa-apa, Jongin pasti akan mengerti. Kau bisa datang ke rumah malam ini atau berkunjung besok.”

“Ba-baiklah ... sungguh, aku benar-benar lupa tanggal. Maaf, Tante, aku terlalu sibuk belakangan ini—duh, maaf, jadi mengeluh—”

“Sayang, soal kesibukan, aku paling mengerti itu. Aku sudah mengalami banyak hal dengan Jongin. Jangan merasa bersalah, oke? Kutunggu kedatanganmu saat kau tidak sibuk, ya? Hati-hati dengan kesibukanmu, Seulgi-ah, jangan lupa minum vitamin dan luangkan waktu untuk tidur.”

“Baik, Tante! Aku akan datang, terima kasih banyak.”

Seulgi panik. Apa yang harus ia siapkan untuk kedatangan Jongin?

* * *

Pada akhirnya, ia cuma membawakan makanan-makanan dan pakaian baru untuk Jongin dan keponakan-keponakannya. Ia tidak sempat menyiapkan berbagai macam kejutan. Ia bertamu pada malam harinya, beruntung karena keluarga Jongin baru saja akan memulai makan malam bersama.

Seulgi melihat Jongin yang begitu sehat, bahagia, berada di tengah-tengah keluarga yang menyambutnya dengan kebahagiaan besar; mereka begitu berkecukupan malam ini. Ingatannya kembali pada kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, saat Jongin begitu sedih dan lelah, terluka dan pesimis. Dua tahun, semua hal bisa kembali seperti semula, bahkan mungkin lebih baik lagi.

Ia menatap senyum Jongin.

Jongin juga menatapnya kembali. Senyumnya semakin hangat.

Seulgi merasa memiliki seluruh dunia. Jika boleh ia berharap pada Tuhan, tidak mengapa jika Tuhan tidak memberinya apa-apa lagi, asalkan apa yang ia miliki sekarang tidak diambil.

* * *

Hal pertama yang Seulgi lakukan bersama Jongin adalah mendampingi pria itu ke agensi untuk menemui orang-orang di sana selepas masa cuti dua tahunnya. Ia sudah mendengar desas-desus yang berembus tentang hubungan mereka, tetapi ia tak begitu peduli.

Orang-orang menyambut Jongin dengan hangat dan mengucapkan selamat datang dengan ramah padanya, tetapi semua orang yang penting dan berhubungan dengan proyek-proyek, setiap kali ditanyai, selalu menjawab, _kita lihat nanti, Jongin-sshi ... apakah ada proyek yang cocok untukmu_ atau _tunggu, ya ... kita lihat dulu apakah slot untukmu masih tersedia_....

Kekhawatiran Seulgi muncul lagi, ia masih mengingat persis kalimat Minhee waktu itu.

Begitu mereka berdua kembali ke apartemen Jongin, Jongin cuma menanggapinya dengan santai.

“Begitulah karir, Seulgi-ah.”

“Tapi—”

“Meskipun tidak ada kasus itu, akhirnya akan tetap seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat, aku tidak akan lagi sesibuk dulu. Roda karir berputar. Proyek-proyek untukku akan berkurang. Bintang-bintang muda yang jauh lebih berbakat akan bermunculan. Mereka akan mengejar langkah kita, atau bahkan lebih jauh di depan. Kaukira aku tidak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya?”

Seulgi menekuri kaleng minumannya tanpa ingin melihat Jongin. Jongin pun duduk di sampingnya di minibar tersebut.

“Aku sudah menjalani karir yang luar biasa. Menyenangkan dan bersinar. Sekarang, orang-orang juga ingin seperti itu. Ini waktu yang tepat bagi orang lain. Tanpa dijegal pun, kita semua akan sampai pada tahap ini.”

“Kehilangan mimpi itu menyakitkan, Jongin-ah ....”

“Ya.” Jongin mengangguk. “Tapi siapa yang bilang aku kehilangan mimpiku? Sudah kubilang, kan, aku menjalani karir dan kehidupan yang luar biasa. Sangat gemilang. Sekarang, saatnya menikmati hasil dari itu semua—orang-orang yang kita inspirasi sekarang bermunculan dan mengejar mimpi mereka pula.”

Seulgi mengangkat pandangannya. Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu mengambil kunci mobil Seulgi dari ujung minibar. Dia malah turun dari bangku dan berlutut di hadapan Seulgi. “Lagipula, kata siapa mimpiku sudah hilang semua? Bawa aku ke sana, Seulgi-ah.”

“Bawa ... ke mana?”

“Ke rumah _kita_.”

“... Rumah?”

Jongin tertawa menanggapi kebingungan Seulgi. “Akademi, tentu saja. Ke mana lagi memangnya, aku akan pulang?”

* * *

Kelas-kelas yang diadakan langsung bubar menjadi jam bebas ketika Jongin berkunjung. Semuanya menyambut Jongin dengan antusias, terlebih ketika Seulgi memperkenalkannya sebagai mentor, sekaligus pemilik nomor dua setelah dirinya. Jongin berbagi banyak cerita dan pengalaman, dari jam ke jam, hingga ke kelas terakhir saat akademi ditutup pada pukul enam sore.

Hanya tertinggal mereka berdua di lantai tersebut, di sebuah ruang latihan untuk menari.

Mereka memandangi refleksi masing-masing di dinding cermin.

Seulgi melihat dirinya yang jauh lebih muda, yang pertama kali memasuki masa trainee dan percaya diri dengan suaranya, serta yakin bahwa ia bisa menari dengan baik.

Sekarang, di cermin itu, berdiri seorang wanita dewasa yang selalu suka melihat ke belakang dan mengagumi betapa panjang jalan yang ditempuhnya.

“Hei.”

_Hei._

_Namamu Seulgi, ya? Aku Jongin._

_Oh, trainee juga?_

_Hei, sepertinya kita seumur._

_Benarkah?_

_Ya sudah, panggil nama saja._

_Hei, nanti kalau salah satu debut duluan, harus panggil ‘senior’._

_Jangan peduli, deh. Kita berteman di sini, nanti juga berteman. Kita kan mengejar mimpi sama-sama._

Di belakangnya, Jongin mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

Mereka menari bersama, secara natural melakukannya. Beberapa gerakan, kemudian Jongin menarik tangan Seulgi, menariknya merapat pada dirinya, kemudian mencium keningnya.

“Terima kasih sudah memberiku rumah.”


End file.
